The Morning After
by SarBear98
Summary: Kate McGregor is Pregnant and unaware who the Father is, what will this mean for her current relationship? Set 3 months after the finale episode, all the characters are still on Hammersley.
1. Chapter One

"Tomorrow I'm going to wake up and this will all be a dream" she said softly to herself

"Sorry?" he asked

"Nothing, um what were you saying?" she asked shifting uncomfortably in the chair

"Congratulations Miss McGregor, your 3 months Pregnant" he replied closing the folder in front of him

"I don't understand I take all the necessary precautions to ensure this doesn't happen" she replied

"Well not matter what protection you use it's not always a hundred percent accurate" he said as she sighed

"What am I going to do?" she said softly

"I can talk you through your options if you'd like?" he asked

"Ah no, thank you I already know the options" she replied quickly

"Very well, I'll book you in for an appointment to see the midwife sometime this week" he said moving out of his chair

"Thank you doctor" Kate said moving towards the door

"Have a good day" he said as he opened the door following Kate out

"You too" she said exiting out the clinic as she made her way towards the carpark.

3 months…

3 months since she slept with him, a week later she slept with 'him' how could she be such a slut…

Two men, two different times only one of them was unprotected but was it possible it could be the protected one?

What would that mean for them now if she got pregnant to another man who was no longer around anymore…

20 minutes later Kate pulled into her driveway as she spotted Mike sitting on the steps out the front

"Hey, how'd the appointment go?" he asked arising from her front step as she made her way over from the car

"Um good" she said softly as he placed a kiss against her lips she pulled back slightly

"Is everything okay?" he asked as she pulled away

"Yeah fine, coffee?" she asked moving towards the door

"I'd love one" he replied as she unlocked the door and they moved inside

"So how'd your meeting at NAVCOM go?" she asked moving towards the kitchen as he closed the front door behind him

"Good, Hammersley is set to sail tomorrow with you as CO" he said grinning at her

"Really?" she said hopeful

"Absolutely, as of today you are officially Lieutenant Commander" he said moving towards her as she smiled widely

"I can't believe it, it just doesn't feel real after 5 years" she said turning on the kettle.

"Yeah partly my fault I guess" he said leaning against the bench

"Partly?" she said grinning as she turned to look at him

"Okay, but I guess I just never really thought we'd be here together I mean after Jim…",

"Yeah I know but you've got nothing to worry about, when I told you I couldn't imagine marrying anyone else I meant it" she said moving towards him as she placed a hand on his chest

"But…" Mike said seeing her hesitate

"I still feel guilty I mean I didn't get the chance to tell him" she said softly

"You can't help who you fall in love with Kate" Mike said brushing a piece of hair behind her ear

"I think Dutchy would disagree with you there" she said grinning

"Dutchy?" he asked confused

"Never mind" she said softly

"So dinner?" she asked continuing

"Later" Mike said capturing her lips in a passionate kiss

"What about our coffee?" she said grinning as he lifted her up in him arms

"It'll still be there later, you sailing tomorrow I might not see you for a while" he said moving his head closer

"I have to tell you something first" she replied as he placed her down on the counter

"Is everything okay?" he asked sadly his hands resting around her waist

"I'm…" she began saying as she looked deep into his eyes

"I love you" she said changing her mind

"Well I love you to Kate" he said grinning as he captured her lips again as he lifted her off the counter and carried her to the bedroom.

**_Here's a bit of what I've got for a new story, it's only short until I continue working on the second chapter but enjoy what I've got so far :)_****_Quick note, This is set 3 months after the last episode of Season 5 so I've made everyone still on board but Swaine and Jim still passed away saving everyone. _**


	2. Chapter Two

The next morning Kate slowly slipped out of bed as she made her way into the bathroom, turning on the shower she stood there waiting for the hot water to come through when she started feeling nauseous quickly knelling next to the toilet Kate emptied the content of her stomach, back in the bedroom Mike awoke at hearing strange noises

"Kate?" he asked as he ran his hand along her side of the bed feeling nothing he moved out of the bed and made his way to the bathroom

"Kate?" he asked softly as he slowly opened the bathroom door to see Kate hunched over the toilet bowl

"Kate…" Mike said moving to her side as he held her hair back

"I'm fine…" she said holding the bowl as she finished.

"Doesn't look that way to me" he said softly as she moved back to lean against the wall

"Mike I'm Pregnant…" she blurted out

"What?" he asked moving to stand

"I'm Pregnant" she said looking up at him sadly

"How long?" he asked turning off the shower so he could hear her clearly

"3 months…" she answered

"3 months… so it could be Jims?" he said sadly

"It's a possibility" she answered as he stormed out of the room

"Mike…" Kate said moving off the floor as she ran into the bedroom

"How long have you known?" he asked pulling on his shirt

"I found out yesterday, you don't get to be mad at me for this you and I weren't even together until a week later" she said sadly

"A weeks difference there's a possibility it could be mine" he said stopping to look at her

"Yes…" she said sitting on the end of the bed

"What's the likelihood that it is mine?" he asked sadly sitting next to her

"A weeks difference, I'd say a 50/50 chance" she replied looking down at her feet

"Aw Kate…" he said wrapping an arm over her shoulder as he pulled her into a side hug

"Are you mad at me?" she asked softly moving her head to look up at him

"Of course not, I love you and I'll love this baby no matter what" he replied looking down at her

"There's a test we can do but it's a risk I could possibly loose the baby" she said not sure if he wanted to know if he was in fact the dad

"I don't want that, I wouldn't do anything to harm our unborn baby" he said brushing a piece of hair behind her ear

"We can get a DNA test once its born if that's something you want…" Kate replied looking deeply in his eyes

"I don't need some test to tell me whether I'm the father or not, I'll love this baby with everything" he said moving his head down to kiss her as he pulled away from the kiss Kates hand flung over her mouth as she made a quick exit back to the bathroom

"You have a shower once you're done in there, I'll go make you something to eat" he said pulling on his pants as he moved towards the stairs a grunt from Kate being her only response.

20 minutes later Kate made her way downstairs in her DPNU's her shirt still unbuttoned

"How you feeling?" he asked sliding a mug across the bench

"Like I've been hit by a truck, what's this?" she replied looking at the brown liquid in the mug

"Ginger tea, for the nausea" he replied grabbing the toast that had just popped in the toaster

"Thanks…" Kate said softly sitting at the counter as she took a sip from the drink

"So are you exciting about your first day?" he asked buttering the toast

"I've been on Hammersley for 5 years now" she replied grinning

"Yeah but not as Commanding Officer" he said moving to stand next to her

"It won't be for long though" she said turning to look at him

"What do you mean?" he asked reaching for the plate of toast

"I'm 3 months Pregnant Mike, that means 5 months on board before I have to take up a shore posting for the last month of my Pregnancy" she said sadly

"We'll work it out",

"What's there to work out, we're going to have to let Maxine know and you know how that's going to go down and…" she began saying as Mike placed a kiss against her lips

"What was that for?" she replied softly as he pulled away

"You were rambling" he said brushing a piece of hair behind her ear

"Sorry…" she said grinning at him

"We will work things out when it comes to it you don't need to say anything to Maxine until what?"

"5 months"

"Right 5 months see we've still got time before we need to tell anyone, except Bird just as a precaution while you're on board" Mike said reassuring her

"Yeah…" she replied softly

"Now each your toast" he replied placing the plate of toast in front of her

"Thanks" she said picking up a piece and taking a bite

"We'll make this work don't worry" he replied kissing the top of her head as he moved back around the counter placing some toast in for himself.

"Stop fussing I'm fine" Kate said as Mike reached a hand out to help her out of the car

"You threw up twice more after eating your toast" he said sadly

"It's just morning sickness I'll be fine" she said closing the car door as he grabbed her bag

"Kate…" he replied sadly

"Stop! I'm already over this morning, I've thrown up three times, feel like crap and I've brushed my teeth four times this morning I'm producing my own breath mint; I don't need you being over protective" she snapped as the locking of the car broke the silence

"I was just going to say you forgot something" he replied grinning

"I'm sorry it's just been a long morning, what have I forgotten?" she asked confused as he held up her necklace with her dog tags on it

"How did I?" she asked feeling her neck

"You left them in the car last patrol, I added a bit of something to it though" he said revealing a ring on the end

"How did you get that?" she asked smugly

"I may have snuck in the bathroom while you were showering, didn't want you to lose it" he replied as he pulled the necklace over her head

"I'm not supposed to wear jewellery on Patrol" she said softly

"I think you can make an exception for this one, can't have my future bride losing her engagement ring before the wedding" he replied as he placed his hands against her cheeks

"Technically we haven't really set a date yet" she said grinning up at him

"Not yet anyway" Mike answered

"The crew aren't even aware yet, how are we supposed to plan a wedding?" she replied looking into his eyes

"With great difficulty" he said grinning as he placed a kiss against her lips as they heard a wolf whistle coming from on deck of Hammersley

"2Dads" they said at the same time as Mike pulled away

"Come on I'll walk you on board" he said wrapping an arm over her shoulder as they made their way towards the boat.

"Oh Bird!" Kate yelled from her place in her cabin as Jess stopped in the hallway

"Ma'am?" she asked moving towards her cabin as she spotted Mike sitting on her rack and Kates shirt still not done up her mind began to overthink

"Oh hello Sir" she said grinning

"Bird focus" Kate said watching her eyes wander

"Yes sorry Ma'am" she said continuing to smirk

"Have you got a minute to chat?" Kate asked looking out into the corridor as she pulled Bird into her cabin and closed the door

"Is everything okay" she said confused as she straightened her shirt up

"So um…" Kate said indicating for bird to sit down at her desk

"Your acting very strange Ma'am" Bird replied as she sat down Kate moved to sit next to Mike

"Kate and I have some news that we'd like to share with you, but only you can know due to medical reasons" Mike said placing a hand on Kates knee

"Okay…" Bird said confused as she noticed the ring hanging off Kates dog chains she got more confused sine that didn't have anything to do with medical stuff

"I'm pregnant…" Kate said after taking a deep breath

"What! OMG!!" Bird yelled lunging at Kate as she pulled her into a hug, as Bird wrapped a spare arm around Mike pulling him in also his head next to Kates ear as he whispered

'Maybe we should tell her about the other thing too' as he felt a hand squeeze his lap

"Bird, you can let me go now" Kate said grinning a few minutes later as Bird pulled away

"Sorry it's just so exciting!" she said grinning widel

"How far along are you?" she asked sitting back down

"I'm 3 months so I'd prefer it if no one knew just until I hit the 5 month mark of showing" she said hopeful

"Absolutely Ma'am you can count on me" Bird said grinning as a voice came through the intercom

"CO request to the bridge, CO request to the bridge" Charge's voice echoed through the ship

"I guess I should go" Kate said arising from her rack as she moved towards the door and out of her cabin as she got to the first step onto the bridge Mike grabbed her arm

"What's wrong?' she asked turning to face him

"Stay safe" he said squeezing her hand

"Of course" she replied smiling at him as she wrapped her arms around his waist as he hugged her tightly resting his chin on her head

"Both of you" he said softly as she pulled away from the hug he kissed her lips softly as she made her way onto the bridge.

"Bird do me a favour?" Mike asked turning to look at Bird who made her way out of Kates cabin

"Anything" she replied smiling widely

"Keep an eye on her for me, I know she can take care of herself I just…",

"Worry about her being out at sea" Bird said interrupting him

"Yeah, her morning sickness has been pretty bad" he said sadly

"Don't worry Sir, I'll look after her I've got some tablets I can give her that won't affect the baby" she said reassuring him

"Thanks Bird, I best be off" he said looking at his watch

"Bye Sir" she called out as he made his way down the corridor.

A few hours later it had just turned lunch time when the crew started lining up outside the galley with Dutchy manning the bridge

"So how does it feel to be the CO?" 2Dads asked turning to face her

"It honestly doesn't feel any different" Kate said grinning

"Except now you can shack up with Mike and have no consequences" he said smirking as Kate crossed her arms the crew stopped in their tracks to face them

"Excuse me?" she asked putting on her boss like voice

"Ah you know, you and the boss I mean Mike anyone wanna help me here?" he asked turning to face RO, Bird and Charge

"You're on your own with this one 2Dads" Charge said as Kate winked at him before removing the smile from her face as 2Dads turned back to face her

"I just mean everyone knows how much you two have a thing for each other it was obvious the way he'd look out for you and vice versa" he said smiling hopeful as to not get in trouble

"Well that's…",

"All I'm saying is we're happy for you both and it's about time" 2Dads said interrupting her as she moved forward he closed his eyes nervously

"Thanks for that 2Dads, I'll make sure you get an invite to the wedding" she said grinning widely as she patted his back he opened his eyes in confusion

"Hang on you mean I'm not in trouble?" he asked confused as she grabbed a plate of SCRAN off Bird

"Um no, but you will be if you don't let me eat my food in peace" she said smirking

"Ma'am…" he asked as Kate moved towards the Senior Sailors Mess

"Yes 2Dads what is it now?" she asked opening the door

"Are you and Captain Flynn really engaged?" he asked hopeful as everyone turned to look at her in surprise waiting for her answer

"Whatever would give you that idea?" she said winking at him as she entered the Senior Sailors mess closing the door behind her she could hear 2Dads continuing to talk rather loudly like he wanted the whole ship to hear him.

Half an hour later Kate made her way out of the Senior Sailors mess and into the galley, emptying the contents of her plate into the gash as Bird made her way in

"Everything alright Ma'am?" she asked as Kate began washing her now empty plate

"I thought I could eat but I just couldn't stomach it all, I'm sorry" she said softly

"It's okay, do you want me to make you a sandwich or get some dry crackers?" Bird asked as she moved towards the kettle

"No I'm fine honestly, I'll just grab something later if I can manage to keep it down" she said drying her plate as she placed it back on the clean plates

"I can bring you a brew if you like?" she asked reaching for a mug

"Bird stop fussing I'm fine I'm a big girl I can look after myself" she said placing a hand on her shoulder as she made her way out of the galley and onto the bridge.

5 minutes later Bird made her way onto the bridge and over to Kate in the Captain's chair "Ma'am" she said passing her a mug

"What's this?" she asked in confusion

"Ginger tea" she replied winking at her that didn't go un noticed by Dutchy who was sitting at the controls

"Thank you" Kate replied as she took a sip as Bird exited the bridge

"So I heard you caused quite a commotion at lunch" Dutchy said grinning at her

"Me? never" Kate said grinning

"So is it true?" he asked

"Is what true?" she asked acting confused as she took another sip from her drink

"Oh come on, the gossip going around that you and Captain Flynn are engaged" Dutchy said as she just looked at him

"I have no idea what you're talking about" she replied softly as he laughed.

"Something in the water dead ahead!" RO called as Kate looked forward seeing something big half floating

"Full Astern both engines" Kate said quickly

"Full Astern both engines Ma'am" Dutchy repeated as the ship came to a sudden stop Kate spilt her hot drink down the front of her

"Shit!" she yelled as she jumped out of the Captain's chair quickly pulling at her shirt so it wasn't stuck to her skin

"What's going on?" 2Dads asked as he entered the bridge

"There's something in the water dead ahead" Kate said hissing

"Are you okay Ma'am?" Dutchy asked finally wondering why Kate had jumped out of the chair yelling shit

"Fine, what the hell was that thing?" she asked reaching for the binoculars as she continued to hold her shirt.

"It looks like a… hang on that can't be right" 2Dads said looking through his binoculars

"Is that?" Kate asked turning to face him

"Yes I do believe so" 2Dads said grinning as Kate reached for the intercom

"Here their CO speaking, we've got what seems to be a foreign object floating in the water 200 metres ahead of the bowel, prepare to investigate by sea boat" Kate said placing the radio back down

"Dutchy, 2Dads go be a part of the boarding party" Kate said as she looked through the binoculars again

"Yes Ma'am" they replied as they exited the bridge.

5 minutes later Kate watched as the RHIB crashed along the water and came to a stop

"Sit Rep Dutchy?" Kate asked through the radio

"Ah yeah Ma'am it appears to be a dead body; he's been weighted down with bricks but..." he said as he pulled the man onto the RHIB

"Dutchy is that?" 2Dads asked

"Dutchy what's going on?" Kate's voice crackled through the radio

"Hang on Ma'am" he said through the radio as Kate watched on through her binoculars

"I don't know if this is strange or not but we've got a few dead carcasses of what looks to be cows Ma'am" Dutchy said through the radio

"Did you say Cow carcasses?" Kate asked looking at Bird confused who was standing on the bridge with her

"Yes Ma'am I'd say about 3 or 4, could they have fallen off a cattle barge?" he asked

"It's possible, look just bring the dead body back on board and I'll get in contact with NAVCOM" Kate replied through the radio

"Copy that" Dutchy replied as the RHIB's made their way back towards Hammersley

"RO you have the ship" Kate said as she quickly looked at Bird passing her the radio and binoculars before running down to her cabin in quicks hope of emptying the contends of her stomach in the toilet rather than over the side of the ship.

Dutchy made his way onto the bridge a few minutes later looking for Kate as he moved towards the Captain's chair seeing it was empty

"Where's the CO?" he asked Bird as he spotted her holding the radio and binoculars

"In her cabin" Bird replied as he exited the bridge turning the corner he knocked on Kate's cabin

"Just a second" Kate called out as she opened the door

"Ma'am, is everything alright?" he asked concerned

"Yeah, where's the dead body?" she asked moving out of her cabin

"On the boat deck, you sure you don't want to change first?" he asked motioning to her wet shirt and pants from the drink she spilt earlier

"No, it's practically drying off as we speak" Kate said making her way down the corridor

"Ok…"he replied following her

"So what do we know about the body?" she asked as they made their way out the hatch

"Not much, looks to be male, head wound to the side of the head possible cause of death" he said as the new second medic looked it over

"What have we got Sharky?" she asked knelling next to him

"No ID, no personal affects it's amazing the sharks didn't get him with all the dead cows everywhere" he said pulling back the plastic the body was wrapped in

"There's something else" he said reaching for the man's hand

"What's that?" she asked looking at the bloody hands

"Someone's burnt his fingertips off" he replied as he moved the hand to get a better look Kate started to feel nauseous

"Someone obviously doesn't want us identifying him, bag him up and put him in the cool room" Kate only just managed to get out as she moved towards the back of the boat she began dry retching

"Ma'am are you okay?" 2Dads asked standing next to her

"I'm fine…" she said as she coughed before fainting and falling forward the chain not being closed making her fall into the water as the current began pulling her away from the ship.

"MA'AM!" 2Dads yelled as he jumped in after her

"MAN OVER BOARD, MAN OVER BOARD!!!" Dutchy yelled to the bridge as he threw in a life buoy with a flare

"What the hell happened?" Charge yelled as he watched 2Dads trying to grab Kate and support her head

"She fainted, 2Dads jumped in after her" Dutchy yelled as he moved to where Kate fell over and jumped in the RHIB

"Man over board, prepare to recover by sea boat" RO's voice said through the intercom

"Kate… come one wake up" 2Dads said as he wrapped an arm around her stomach as he tried to hold her head out of the water

"2DADS! How is she?" Dutchy asked as the RHIB came to a stop next to them

"She's still unconscious" 2Dads said swimming the short distance to the RHIB as Charge and Dutchy carefully pulled Kate out of the water placing her along the chairs

"Give me your hand 2Dads" Charge said as Leo grabbed his hand he pulled him into the RHIB

"Well done, well done" Charge said patting his back as 2Dads looked at Kate sadly.

"Get her to the wardroom" Sharky said as 2Dads and Dutchy carried Kate on board

"What's wrong with her?" 2Dads asked sadly as they carried her through the corridor and into the wardroom

"I don't know" Dutchy replied as they placed her down on the bed

"Bird to the wardroom at the rush" Sharky said through the phone

"This is all my fault I didn't latch the chain" 2Dads said sadly

"This is no one's fault 2Dads" Dutchy said as Bird entered the room

"Kate! What's happened?" she asked moving to Kates side

"She was dry retching over the side of the ship and fainted, fell into the drink" Dutchy said softly

"What do we do?" Bird asked looking across at Sharky

"Check her vitals she may have swallowed some water so put her on her side and check her airways" he said softly as Bird rolled her onto her side Kate began coughing up water

"Oh thank god!" Bird said rubbing her back

"You guys go deal with the dead body we're fine here" Sharky said to Dutchy and 2Dads

"Come on 2Dads you can go get cleaned up" Dutchy said patting his back as they left the wardroom.

"Are you okay Ma'am?" Sharky asked as Kate moved to sit up

"What happened?" she asked confused

"You fainted and fell overboard, 2Dads jumped in after you" he replied

"2Dads?" she said surprised

"Are you right here Bird, I've got to go over the dead body" he said moving towards the door as Bird nodded.

"Wanna tell me what happened and why you smell like ginger?" Bird asked sadly moving around to stand in front of her

"I don't know, one minute I was throwing up over the side then everything went dark, as for the ginger I spilt my drink over me when we stopped" Kate replied as Bird hit her arm

"Why didn't you tell me!" she said moving to close the wardroom door

"Ow" Kate said holding her arm

"It was just a drink, it doesn't matter" Kate said confused

"I'll be the judge of that, where did you spill it?" she asked

"My front and the top of my legs" Kate replied rolling her eyes

"Strip" Bird said crossing her arms

"Excuse me?" Kate asked confused

"Strip out of your clothes you could have burns and not realise, could be why you fainted your body was going into shock"

"I'm not stripping my clothes" Kate said softly

"I'll do it for you" Bird said reaching towards Kates shirt

"Okay, okay" Kate said pushing her hand back as she began to undress

"Happy?" Kate asked standing there with her pants down near her ankles and standing there in her underwear

"Not really, it doesn't seem you've done damage to your legs so you can pull your pants up but…"

"But what?" Kate asked looking down as she spotted the massive red rash on her stomach

"What is that?" Kate asked confused

"That would be a mild burn from your hot drink, I'll need to clean it up a bit and put some ointment on it" she said moving towards the cupboard

"You think this is why I fainted?" Kate asked pulling her pants up

"It's possible that you didn't know about it and your body was trying to deal with that and the vomiting" she said grabbing the first aid kit and placing it next to her

"Can I at least have aa shower first, change into clean clothes?" Kate asked as Bird nodded

"That's probably a good idea, the sea water might be irritating it more" she replied as Kate pulled her grey shirt back on

"I'll be 5 minutes" Kate said slowly moving towards the door

"I'll be here" Bird replied getting the ointment and stuff ready as Kate exited towards her cabin.

10 minutes later Kate made her way back to the wardroom seeing Bird sitting on the bed picking at her nails

"Knock, knock" Kate said as she entered

"I was beginning to think you weren't coming back" she said moving off the bed as she spotted the now vacant bed

"Would I do that?" Kate asked closing the door as she moved towards the bed

"Do you really want me to answer that? Shirt" Bird said putting on a pair of gloves as Kate pulled her shirt off

"Do you think this would affect anything with the baby?" Kate asked sadly

"I doubt it but I'll do a check once I'm done, can you lay down for me?" she said as Kate moved to lay down the wardroom door swung open

"Hey Birdy how's the CO?" 2Dads said poking his head around the door

"The CO is fine but we're a bit busy here" Bird sad as Kate leant on her elbows to look up at 2Dads

"Oh that's something I'll never get out of my head sorry Ma'am" he said moving to close the door

"2Dads!" Kate said grabbing her shirt and covering herself

"Are you decent?" he asked closing his eyes

"Yes" Kate replied as Bird began cleaning up the burn as she pushed Kate to lay back down

"What's that from?" he asked sadly as he moved to stand next to her head Kate covering her top half with her shirt

"I spilt my drink earlier, I'm fine anyway…" Kate said as looked down at her sadly

"I'm sorry Ma'am" he answered surprising her

"What are you sorry about I hear you saved me" she replied confused

"I did but I'm also the one who didn't pull the chain across if I had of done what I was supposed to you wouldn't be lying here"

"2Dads this burn has nothing to do with what happened out on deck this is all my doing" she said reassuring him

"But I…"

"I wanted to say thank you, for saving me" she said reaching for his hand

"Really?" he asked confused

"You didn't just save me 2Dads" she said looking at Bird who smirked

"I'm sorry?" he asked confused

"You save us…" Kate said looking down at her stomach

"Are you?" he said as Kate nodded

"Congratulations Ma'am" he said as she squeezed his hand

"You can't tell anyone just yet I'm waiting for the right time to tell everyone obviously Bird knows because she's first medic" Kate said as Bird sprayed Kate's burn

"What the hell!" Kate screamed as she squeezed 2Dads hand harder

"Sorry it's the disinfectant…" Bird said smirking

"Ow, ow, ow my hand Ma'am my hand!" 2Dads said trying to loosen her grip

"Sorry 2Dads, you should go I'll be done here shortly just let Dutchy know for me" she said letting his hand go

"Yes Ma'am and congratulations again on both things" he said winking at her as he moved towards the door and out of the wardroom

"He saw the ring didn't he?" she asked laying her head down flat

"Yep" Bird said applying the cream, as 2Dads was walking down the corridor towards the bridge the whole ship echoed with Kates voice

"BLOODY HELL THAT SHIT HURTS!!" hearing faint laughter seconds later.


	3. Chapter Three

After getting the all clear from Bird, Kate made her way up onto the bridge hissing softly as her shirt rubbed against her burns as she entered the bridge there were claps and cheers coming from everyone

"Alright settle down" she said grinning as 2Dads looked at her sadly

"Dutchy can you take the bridge?" Kate asked standing next to the Captain's chair where he was sitting

"Yes Ma'am, I have the ship" he said as Kate moved towards the exit of the bridge

"2Dads can I have a word?" she asked standing at the top of the stairs holding her side

"Yes Ma'am" he said looking at Charge confused before following her.

"Is everything okay?" he asked as they moved inside her cabin

"Yeah take a seat" she said pointing to her desk as she moved to the rack

"Ma'am…" he said softly as he sat down

"I just wanted to check in with things see you were?" she asked hissing as she sat down

"Me? I'm fine it's you who fell off the back of the boat Ma'am" he replied confused

"Yeah…" Kate said softly

"How are you?" he asked watching her closely

"I'm fine" she replied smiling

"Sure, you know if you need to talk about anything Ma'am I'm here to listen" he said softly

"Thanks 2Dads I appreciate it" she answered

"So how far along are you?" he asked pointing to her still flat stomach

"um 3 months" Kate replied as he smiled

"So that's still 6 months for me to buy the biggest teddy bear I can find" he said grinning widely

"Yes 2Dads" she said laughing a little

"Oh by the way the new XO arrives tonight in port so Nev seems to be moving on" 2Dads said as Kate looked at him confused

"He's been on the boat for a day and hasn't once left him cabin due to sea sickness it's probably for the best to get someone more experienced" Kate replied

"Very good, I best head back to the bridge" he said moving out of the chair

"Can you let Dutchy I'll call NAVCOM about the dead body" she asked moving to stand as she hissed in pain

"Yes Ma'am" he said moving out of her cabin and closing the door as Kate moved to sit in the now empty chair she reached for the intercom

"RO can you transfer a call to NAVCOM in my cabin" she said to the radio room

"Patching you through now Ma'am" he answered as Kate placed the phone next to her ear his voice echoed through the phone

"Captain Flynn speaking" he said flipping through his paperwork

"Lieutenant Commander McGregor Sir" she said softly

"Kate is everything alright?" he asked hearing the exhaustion in her voice

"Um a few things have happened actually" she replied

"Okay…" he said concerned

"We found a dead body Sir who appears to have been waited down, with a bunch of dead cow carcasses to hide it" she answered.

"Any ID?" he asked

"No and it seems his fingerprints have been burnt off" she said dry retching a little

"We're on our way back to port and the Federal Police have been informed" she continued

"ETA back to base?" he asked as Kate looked at her watch

"About 7 hours" she replied

"Okay I'll meet you at the dock when you arrive, now the other things?" he asked as Kate sighed heavily

"Is everything okay with the baby?" he asked quickly

"Yeah Bird gave me the clear" she replied softly

"Kate…" he said sadly

"I may have burnt myself and fallen overboard" she said pulling the phone a little from her ear as she knew he was about to yell

"What! Why wouldn't you lead with that?" he said angrily

"I thought the dead body was more important" she said confused

"Kate when you're Pregnant and on board a war ship your health is way more important" he said sadly

"I'm fine, 2Dads saved me" Kate said shrugging

"I'm sorry did you say 2Dads?" Mike asked confused

"I know I'm just as surprised, I fainted and fell off the back of the ship he jumped straight in and held my head above water before the RHIB arrived" she said leaning into the chair

"How are your burns?" he asked

"It's just a patch on my stomach but Bird cleaned it up I spilt my tea over myself" she said giggling a little

"Trust you" he said smirking

"Yeah I know, I think I'll be staying away from the ginger tea for a while" she replied smiling

"We'll just have to find something else" he said as there was a knock of his office door

"I'm sorry Kate, gotta go Maxine needs me for something" he said sadly as he nodded at Maxine who moved out of the doorway

"Okay I guess I'll see you back at port then" she replied softly

"I'll wait for you, I love you" he said softly

"I love you…" she began saying as the line went dead

"Too…" she finished placing the phone back on the hook.

Kate made her way back onto the bridge after the very brief and sort of annoying her for some reason phone call with Mike

"Ma'am" Dutchy said moving out of the Captain's chair as she made her way over

"How far until we reach port Bird?" Kate asked as the young girl was sitting in the Navigators chair as she typed away

"About 6 and a half hours Ma'am she replied turning to face her as Kate was holding her shirt out as to not touch her skin

"Very good, I have the ship" she replied as she slowly moved to sit in the Captain's chair letting out a quite whimper as she sat down.

"Are you okay Ma'am?" Dutchy asked concerned

"Fine…" she replied placing her hand against her side as a pain started from her side as she sat down

"Bird" Dutchy said softly as she nodded before moving next to Kate

"Where does it hurt?" she whispered as she could see the pain in Kates eyes as she shook her head

"I'm fine honestly" she said feeling like the wind had been knocked out of her as she struggled to take in breaths of air.

"I'm just going to feel something alright just let me know if it hurts" Bird said softly as she moved her hand under Kate's shirt carefully pressing on her side as she stopped under Kate's right breast she let out a scream of pain as she fainted falling forward on the floor

"Get her down to the wardroom now!" Bird yelled as Dutchy moved forward scooping Kate up in his arms as she let out a faint cry as he did so

"What are you thinking?" Dutchy asked sadly as he placed Kate down on the bed her head falling to the side as Bird grabbed her stethoscope and pulled Kate's shirt up Dutchy looked on in concern as she placed it against her chest

"What's that?" Dutchy asked seeing her skin under her right breast turning a bright purple

"She's got a broken rib; I think it's punctured her lung" she answered sadly

"We need to get an immediate Medivac" Bird said as Dutchy quickly ran back towards the bridge

"RO get onto NAVCOM tell them we need an immediate Medivac for Lieutenant Commander McGregor" Dutchy said stopping at the top of the stairs out of breath

"On it Dutchy!" he replied quickly as Dutchy ran back down to the wardroom.

"We've got a problem" 2Dads said stopping in the doorway as he looked at the still unconscious Kate lying on the bed

"What's the problem?" Bird asked sadly as she put an oxygen tube over Kate's face

"Closet Medivac is 4 hours away" he replied sadly

"We don't have 4 hours, if she does have a punctured lung she…"

"What?" Dutchy and 2Dads asked at the same time

"She's not getting enough oxygen, and her heart rate is way too high we need the Medivac now" Bird said angrily as the machine next to her was beeping away

"We can transfer her to HMAS Melbourne there 30 minutes away and have a full doctor on board" RO said as he moved into the doorway

"Get onto them immediately" Bird replied as RO ran back towards the bridge

"Dutchy there's something else" Bird said softly pulling him towards the door as they looked back on Kate

"Is it serious?" he asked confused

"Life changing…"

"Well spit it out" he said sadly

"She's Pregnant" Bird said crossing her arms

"How long?" he asked looking back at her flat stomach

"3 Months…" she replied softly as he looked back at Kate surprised

"I didn't know…"

"No one did, but I'm just worried if it is a broken rib it could have harmed the baby" she said in a scared voice

"Let's not get to far ahead of ourselves it could just be a bruised rib" he replied hopeful

"Her lips are turning blue Dutchy and her oxygen stats are low" she said turning to look at him sadly as he wrapped an arm over her shoulder in comfort

"Melbourne is on their way" RO yelled down from the bridge

"Thanks RO" Bird yelled back as she moved out of Dutchy's embrace and back over to Kate

"I'll get onto Mike, let him know what's happening" Dutchy said moving out of the wardroom and towards Kates cabin for some privacy.

20 minutes later Kate was transferred to HMAS Melbourne they all saluted when she was travelling along the water in the RHIB as Dutchy sighed sadly as his made his way out on deck at watching her still unconscious in the boat

"Get a hold of Captain Flynn?" Bird asked as he moved to stand next to her

"He's going to meet the Ambulance at the docks when they arrive in port which should be in 6 hours" he replied sadly

"They've got a doctor on board she'll make it" Bird said sniffling

"Come here Chicken legs" he said pulling her into a comforting hug.


	4. Chapter Four

Mike was waiting on the docks as HMAS Melbourne pulled into the Cairns port and they wheeled Kate out on a stretcher

"Kate!" he yelled as he ran over to her as the Ambulance stopped the bed

"She's still unconscious but we managed to stop the bleeding from her punctured lung but she needs immediate surgery" he said as Mikes eyes widened

"Is that even safe in her condition?" he asked confused grabbing her hand

"Condition?" the Ambulance driver asked

"She's Pregnant they didn't tell you that?" he said looking down at her dog tags with the ring on it

"This complicates things" he said softly

"Let's get her to the hospital" the other officer said as Mike let go of her hand

"Wait!" he called running back next to the bed as he pulled her necklace off and whispered in her ear

"For safe keeping" he replied kissing her head as the wheeled her into the Ambulance

"I'll meet you at the hospital" he said as the officer nodded before getting in the driver's side as the Ambulance drove off sirens blaring.

4 hours later Mike was sitting next to her bed hand interlocked with hers as his head rested against it "Kate…" he said softly as a tear fell against her hand he felt a twitch as a hand brushed through his hair

"Kate?" he asked shifting quickly as he turned to look at her

"Where am I?" she asked softly as she went to pull the oxygen mask off

"That needs to stay on" he said reaching up as he pulled it back over her nose and mouth

"What happened?" she asked looking down noting the bandage on her chest where a tube was sticking out connected to a machine

"You broke a rib, and it perforated your lung everything's fine but…"

"But…" she asked confused

"You need to be on immediate leave possibly six weeks" he replied looking down at her

"Six weeks?" she managed to get out as she hissed at the movement

"Careful" he said moving to sit on the bed next to her

"That's one more month I miss out on being on Hammersley" she said softly

"Kate your health comes first" he replied getting angry that all she cared about Hammersley

"The baby! Our baby" she asked realising

"He's fine, doing well" Mike said placing a hand on hers

"He?" she asked confused

"It's a boy Kate…"

"We're having a little boy?" she asked as she began to tear up as he nodded

"Kate good to see your awake" a man answered as he entered the room Mike moved off the bed

"I'm Dr Garg, how are you feeling?" he asked grabbing her chart at the end of the bed.

"Sore…" Kate said through the mask

"I'll get the nurse to give you something for the pain, am I right in saying your 3 months Pregnant?" he asked looking through her chart

"Yes" Mike answered as Kate hissed as she tried to sit up

"I'll make sure to give you something that won't affect it, when we were operating we noticed some rather interesting burns on your stomach"

"I spilt my hot drink on me at Sea" she said softly

"Well we cleaned it up a bit and put a dressing over it as it started to blister is a few places" he said as he placed the chart down and moved next to the bed

"How long until I can go home?" Kate asked holding her chest feeling the tube

"A few days once we make sure the swelling goes down, your rib punctured a hole in your right lung we managed to lessen the pressure from your rib by carefully pulling it back and placing dissolvable stiches over the hole which will disintegrate as your lung heals we also had to re-expand your lung due to it collapsing during surgery" he said as she looked at him surprised

"And what about the tube?" Mike asked as Kate swallowed softly

"The chest tube is there to make sure your lung can let the excess air escape and not collapse again, it needs to stay in for at least a few days" he said as Kate nodded.

"Can I have a drink?" she asked smacking her dry lips together

"Sure, while you do that do you mind if I have a look at your wounds and blisters?" he asked as Mike poured Kate a glass of water as she nodded Dr Garg pulled the blanket back

"Can you lift your gown up for me?" he asked so he could see her burns on her stomach clearly through the clear covered bandage

"Seems to be doing good, you can pull that down I'll give you some cream and bandages to apply twice a day but keep the bandages off every now just to air it out" he said as she pulled her gown down as he examined the tube

"How long does she need to be resting for?" Mike asked as he took the cup from Kate who had finished

"I'd say about 8 weeks, 2 for the lung and tube removal and 6 for the broken rib" he said moving back as he finished

"I work on a Patrol boat how am I supposed to rest and recover?" she said through the mask

"You'll need to take some time Kate, if you push yourself you won't heal properly how's the breathing?" he asked

"Fine…" she replied

"I'll get the nurse to change to a nasal cannula in so you're still getting a bit of oxygen, I won't be long" he said nodding

"Thank you doctor" Mike said as he left the room Kate looked at him sadly as she whimpered

"8 weeks...",

"Kate, you need time to heal" he said sitting in the chair next to her as he reached for her hand

"What about Hammersley? I'm the CO I can't just take time off" she asked as he squeezed her hand

"We'll work it out, until then rest" he said sternly as she nodded.

"Bird, when did Hammersley arrive back?" Mike asked as he made his way down the hall from the elevator

"An hour ago, we had some drama with the engines" she replied turning to face him

"Are you going in?" he asked confused as she watched Kate through the doorway

"I don't want to bother her" she said softly

"She sent me out to get chocolate I think she'd enjoy having visitors" he said grinning

"Um… how is she?" Bird asked sadly

"Tired, frustrated, sore, just to name a few" he said smirking

"I know she'd love to see you" he said continuing as the young girl nodded and they made their way into the room.

"Bird!" Kate said shifting from her lying down position as the young girl made her way over

"How are you feeling Ma'am?" she asked sadly

"Please its Kate, and I'm fine" she said smiling softly

"You say that a lot for someone who is either hurting or in pain" Bird said smirking as Mike nodded with a grin

"Oi you! Where's my chocolate?" Kate asked him as she spotted him grinning

"Milk not Dark" he said placing two chocolate bars from behind his back on the small table next to her bed

"You know me all too well Flynn" she said grinning as she reached for one of the bars

"I try" he said winking at her as Bird smiled

"Sit don't hover" Kate said as she pulled Bird down to sit on the end of the bed.

"How long are you on bed rest for?" Bird asked sadly as Kate split the chocolate in half and passed her some

"8 miserable weeks" she said sadly as Mike cleared his throat

"Kate here needs to rest and give her broken rib and lung time to heal" he said in a stern voice

"You're not happy about it?" Bird asked taking a bite out of the chocolate Kate handed her

"I can only stay on Hammersley until I'm 8 months Pregnant I wanted to spend as much time on her before I'd have to leave" she said sadly as they heard footsteps come to a stop and quickly turn away

"I'll go" Mike said seeing a familiar head of hair walk past the window

"You'll be coming back to Hammersley once you've finished your Maternity leave though right?" Bird asked sadly as Mike left the room

"You won't get rid of me that easily, Mike will just have to look after bubs when I'm at Sea" she said smiling

"So the new XO arrived when we got back in port" Bird said smiling

"Oh anyone we know?" she asked hopeful

"Um apparently she knows you" Bird replied grinning as Kate looked at her confused.

Back out the front of the hospital Mike finally caught up with the familiar man who was standing out of Kate's room

"Dutchy!" he called out as he stopped

"Sir, I didn't see you" Dutchy said confused as Mike made his way over

"Are you not going to see Kate?" he asked confused as he looked at the bouquet of flowers in his hand

"Ah no, I'll just see her another time" he replied nervously

"Are you okay?" he asked confused

"Yeah um how is she?" he asked sadly

"She's Kate, you know doesn't really show much of her true feelings" he said grinning a little

"Yeah…"

"Do you want me to tell her you stopped by?" he asked

"No, it's fine I'll just message her later" he replied

"Dutchy what's going on?" Mike asked crossing his arms

"Nothing…" he answered quickly

"Wait…" Mike said realising what was happening

"You're in love with Kate aren't you?" he asked confused

"Mike I…"

"Dutchy just be honest with me" he said sadly

"Yes… I'm in love with Kate I was…"

"Were you going to tell her just now?" he asked

"Of course not! I was just really worried and wanted to make sure she was doing okay" he said softly

"I'm sorry I never meant for it to happen it just…"

"I get it Dutchy, honestly I'm not mad but you've got to understand Kate and I are getting married" he said as Dutchy sighed

"I know and I'm happy for you both just tell Kate I said best wishes yeah…" he said softly

"I'm not going to hold this against you Dutchy, just come see her she'd love to see you" he said hopeful

"I can't, give her these for me I've got to go" he said passing Mike the flowers as he turned making a quick exit

"Dutchy!" Mike called out to him as he kept walking away.

Kate and Bird were giggling away as Mike made his way back into her room 5 minutes later as she smiled "You got me flowers?" she asked confused looking at the bouquet in his arms

"Ah no there from Dutchy" he said placing them down on the end of the bed

"Why isn't he delivering them himself?" she asked confused

"He had to leave something about an internet date" Mike said not sure what to say

"Typical Dutchy always finding some poor woman to seduce" Kate said grinning as Mike nodded

"You okay?" she asked confused

"Yeah fine" he said smiling at her

"I best be off" Bird said as Kate pulled her into a careful hug

"Thanks for the visit" Kate said rubbing her back in comfort

"Anytime, I'll catch you around Sir" Bird said moving off the bed

"Its Mike" he said grinning at her

"Right sorry" she said smirking as she waved a final goodbye as she left.

It had just turned 8pm when Mike began dozing off in the chair next to her bed as he held her hand reaching for the remote Kate flicked off the T.V he sat up in the chair

"I'm awake" he said quickly as she laughed

"Why don't you go home; I'll be fine" she said reaching to brush her hair through his hair

"I'll be right" he said softly resting his head against the back of the chair

"Go home one of us should get to sleep in a comfortable bed" she said as he turned to look at her

"I don't want to leave you" he said softly

"I'll be fine, I'm in hospital the best place to be beside visiting hours will be over in an hour" she said running her hand along his cheek as she brushed her thumb across his lips

"Are you okay, you've rather quite since Bird left" she said softly

"Yeah just exhausted I guess" he replied grabbing her hand as he kissed it

"Then go home" she said again as he nodded

"Fine, I'll come back in the morning" he said moving out of the chair as he sat on the bed next to her

"I'll be here" she said smiling softly

"I love you, you know that" he said reaching up to brush a piece of hair behind her ear

"You tell me often enough" she said grinning

"I know but I really mean it Kate you have no idea how much I feared the worst today" he said sadly

"Hey" she said reaching a hand to his cheek

"I'm fine, I'll be fine" she continued as he moved forward placing a longing kiss against her lips

"I love you…" he said pulling away as he kissed her again

"I love you too, now go home" she said stroking his cheek as he moved off the bed grabbing his jacket from the chair as he winked at her before moving towards the door,

as he looked back watching her lay down as she hissed a little in pain he smiled sadly as he walked down the corridor as he started thinking over what Dutchy had told him and began wondering how long he'd felt that way about Kate his friend, co-worker and Boss.


	5. Chapter Five

**_Just a quick note there is mature sexual part in this chapter so if your not interested in that don't read ahead, cheers_**

"Kate?" a soft voice said as she stirred opening her eyes slowly as the figure stood over her bed

"How are you feeling?" they asked as she struggled to open her eyes

"Dutchy?" she asked getting a glimpse of the figure before closing her eyes again

"You came…" she said softly sighing

"I did…" he replied sitting next to the bed as he reached for her hand as he brushed his thumb across the back of it

"What time is it?" she asked slowly opening her eyes to look at him

"Just after 8, figured I'd get here early before any other visitors" he said grinning

"Not that I'm not happy to see you but can I get some more sleep first…" she asked eyes rolling in the back of her head

"Sure, I'll still be here when you wake up" he said squeezing her hand

"Mmm okay…" she said softly as he watched her fall back into a deep sleep as his mind began to wander…

**Three Months Earlier, the night Jim died:**

It was just after dinner when Kate was broken out of her own little world by a loud knock at the door sighing heavily she couldn't be bothered moving from her spot on the floor near the back door

"It's open!" she called out as she took a swig from the bottle of Vodka that was next to her

"Kate?" he asked softly as he moved inside her house

"Dutchy!" she said smirking as she took another drink

"You okay there?" he asked moving towards her as he closed the front door behind him

"I'm fine, every things fine" she said snickering

"How much have you had to drink??" he asked concerned

"This and a whole bottle of Tequila" she said taking another swig from the bottle as Dutchy moved forward and took the bottle off her

"Hey!" she said moving off the floor as she went to grab the bottle back

"I think you've had enough" he said holding the bottle up so she couldn't reach it

"I need it!" she said angrily

"No you don't" he replied holding his hand out to push her back

"It's R and R I'm entitled to have some fun" she said crossing her arms

"Not when your boyfriend just died have you even grieved?" he asked confused

"Why? It's clear to me I'm destined to live alone" she said moving towards the kitchen

"That's not true Kate, you have plenty of people whom you could be with" he replied following her

"Really, ok so let me go through the list um Rick Gallagher turned out to be a psycho, Jim who left me because I was still in love with Mike, Mike who wouldn't give up his damn boat!" she said angrily pulling 3 more bottles of vodka out of the fridge

"There are plenty other fish in the sea, it's Mike's loss if he doesn't want to be with you" he replied sadly

"That's funny, I could say the same about you and Madeline Cruise" she said opening one of the bottles as she sculled half the bottle

"This is not okay drinking is not going to solve your problems" he said placing the bottle he was holding down on the bench as she placed her bottle down

"Are you going to help me drink these or be a sour puss?" she asked carrying the bottles back to the lounge as she sat on the floor leaning against the couch

"I can't let you drink alone" he replied following as he sat next to her.

Hours later Dutchy was laughing as Kate told him a story of how she once ran into a undercover drug ring when she first joined Hammersley he was drunk, but giving Kate had a whole bottle head start she was more drunk then him

"See... the best kind of medicine is Vodka" she said raising her half full bottle for someone who was off their face she still managed to get her words together to form a sentence

"You were right…" he said clinking her bottle against hers

"OMG I just had the best idea!" she said grinning widely

"Do tell McGregor" he said grinning

"We should go skinny dipping" she said laughing

"Yes!!" he said smirking

"Oh but it's raining" she said sadly as they spotted the flashes of lightning across the sky

"We could dance in the rain!" he said giggling

"Great idea" she said moving to stand as she almost fell over

"Let's go!" Kate said grabbing his arm as she pulled him up off the floor

"Our drinks" he said reaching for the two bottles as she pulled back her door as the sound of rain echoed through the house

"Come on we don't want to miss it" she said laughing as she ran down the stairs of the patio stopping at the bottom step

"Why'd you stop?" Dutchy asked confused as he stopped next to her the bottle clinking together in his hands

"We finish these and then we go on the count of 3" she said reaching for the bottle

"Wait on 3 or after 3?" Dutchy asked as she moved the bottle to her lips

"On 3" she replied sculling the rest of her bottle as Dutchy did the same before she took the last step and ran out into the middle of the yard and ran around

"You said on 3!" he said giggling as he placed his bottle down next to Kates as he chased after her

"I meant after 3" she said giggling as Dutchy grabbed her from behind as he slipped in the mud and they fell forwards Dutchy landing on Kate as the rain continued to fall around them.

"I slipped" was his only response as he looked down at her

"I bet that's your response to all the girls" she said giggling as he laughed along with her

"You wound me Kate" he said moving off her as he moved to lay next to her as they looked up the at the sky the rain hitting them in their face

"It's beautiful out here" she said softly with each blink as the rain hit her face

"She sure is" Dutchy replied

"What?" she asked turning her head to face him

"Ah nothing…" he replied quickly as he turned to face her

"I don't know if it's because of the rain or the booze but are you blushing?" Kate asked grinning widely at him

"Pfft don't be silly" he said moving to sit up

"Come on Dylan you can be honest with me" she replied as she moved to sit up next to him

"We've known each other for 2 years now Kate as if you didn't know" he said turning his head to face her

"I don't…" she began saying as she was cut off by a pair of lips against hers, Dutchy looking at her surprised as he pulled away waiting for a reaction

"What was that?" she asked a few seconds later in shock

"I um…." He began saying as Kate looked at him confused

"We should get back inside…" Kate just answered as she went to move Dutchy grabbed her arm and pulled her onto his lap as he looked deep into her eyes could see a hint of terror and desire

"Kate…" he started saying as she placed her lips against his in a passionate kiss the rain falling over them as they continued in their passionate embrace, a few minutes later they pulled away both in need of air as they rested their fore heads together

"We should go inside, we'll catch a cold" she said softly

"I didn't mean to overstep…" he simply replied as he lifted his head to look in her eyes

"You didn't" she said moving off his lap as she pulled herself up to stand reaching a hand out for him to take as she pulled him off the ground they made their way back inside picking up the empty bottles as they made their way back up the steps both of them sobering up pretty quickly.

"I'll get you a towel so you can dry off…" Kate said softly as he followed her towards the bathroom

"Thanks…" he said stopping as she entered her bedroom

"You can come in; don't tell me you've never set foot in a woman's bedroom before" she said stopping to look at him as he stood in the doorway awkwardly

"Well yeah but this is a bit different I mean it's your bedroom" he said smiling softly

"Stop being a weirdo" she said pulling him into the bedroom as she moved towards the ensuite as she grabbed a towel from the cupboard

"Here" she said throwing it at him

"Tah…" he said wiping his face as he began brushing the towel through his wet hair Kate admiring his form as the wet t-shirt stuck to his body

"Kate?" he asked breaking her out of her trance

"Hmm?" she asked shaking her head

"Have you got a dryer?" he asked looking at his wet clothes

"Yeah just down the hall on the left" she said as he moved out of her room she followed him stopping in her doorway as she spotted him pulling off his shirt, his abs and back muscles glistening in the light from the water

"Snap out of it Kate, it's just the alcohol" she said shaking her head

"Everything alright?" he asked moving back to look at her this time all he was standing in was his boxers

"Yep" she said as her voice cracked

"I'm just going to have a quick shower" she replied

"No worries, I'll put the kettle on I think we both need something hot" he replied as he noticed the effect he was having on her

"Yeah…" was her reply as she smiled softly as she moved back in her room towards the ensuite

"Surely not… She wouldn't…" he said to himself as he snuck up the hallway and into her room,

he spotted a naked Kate stepping into the shower her ensuite door left open wondering whether it was the alcohol in her or had she done it deliberately, not sure if it was now the alcohol in him as he began to watch her from afar part of him knowing she knew he was there.

As the water streamed down her face Kate felt a pair of hands come to rest around her waist as another hand brushed the hair to one side of her neck as he began placing kisses against her shoulder working his way up to her neck as she moaned in pleasure.

"We shouldn't be doing this" she said between moans

"Kate…" he said softly as she turned to face him

"I can stop…" he said softly with a disappointed look on his face as Kate ran her hands along his abs and up his chest as she pulled his head down and met his lips in a soft kiss,

the tension and built up feelings boiled to the surface Dutchy lifted her up in his arms as he pinned her against the wall Kate wrapped her legs around his waist as he ran his hands along her waist cupping her right breast as he moved forward and kissed her deeply he couldn't help but overthink how this would change their friendship having overstepped that boundary.

Smiling against her lips as he felt her hands begin to wander along his body he pulled away from the kiss as he waited for her to give him permission to enter, reaching her hand up as she brushed it through his hair she nodded,

bucking his hips forward as he entered her they both moaned in pleasure, stopping for a few seconds as they came to the realisation that this was actually happening he began moving in a steady rhythm their lips thrashing against each other's as they moaned deeply with each pleasuring thrust,

as they continued to pleasure each other Dutchy felt Kate tighten around him he carried them into the bedroom as he pulled out Kate whimpered at the loss of contact as he placed her carefully on the bed moving to hover above her he re-entered her once more as they were both sent over the edge,

Kate screamed in pleasure before trembling as he let himself go inside of her still continuing in slow thrusts

"If I knew it was going to be this messy we should have stayed in the shower" she said looking up at him as his eyes turned dark with desire

"Round 2?" he said smirking down at her as he lifted her back up and she wrapped her legs around his waist

"Seriously? You young blokes really do have energy" she replied as she could feel him against her inner thigh

"Well when we have a beautiful woman treat us this way, it just happens" he said grinning widely as they moved back towards the bathroom

"Hmm now I'd say it's my turn to pleasure you" Kate said smirking as she slid out of his embrace and closed the bathroom door as she pushed him back under the warm water of the shower.

The next morning Kate stretched as she fell off the end of the bed she pushed the hair out of her face barely remembering what happened or why she was wearing some t-shirt that was miles too big for her along with her favourite pair of pyjama shorts

"Ow…" she said softly as she rolled over on the floor to look at the ceiling a face popped over the end of the bed

"You okay?" he asked grinning

"What happened last night?" she asked holding her head

"I think we drank too much by all the empty bottles of Vodka I found downstairs last night" he said squinting

"Did we?" she asked confused as she slowly sat up

"I think so, maybe a few times…" he replied as she moved to sit on the end of the bed

"A few times?" she asked surprised

"I have vague memoires… Especially that little anchor tattoo above you lady parts" he said grinning

"OMG, We did have sex" she said placing her face in her hands

"I thought you didn't agree with tattoo's and permanently inking your body" he said smirking

"It was a drunken dare" she replied turning to look at him

"Looks pretty fresh to me, like a couple months old" he said nudging her slightly

"We all got one, for Jess's 18th birthday we may have been a little drunk" she said gritting her teeth

"Who else has one?" he asked resting his elbow against the mattress and he looked at her intrigued

"Jess, Rebecca, Nikki when she came to visit" she said as he was shaking his head

"Hey at least it's not as bad as your tattoo" she said surprising herself as she shifted off the bed

"I'll have you know mine wasn't done on a drunken dare" he said smirking

"Could have fooled me" she said as he moved off the bed and stood in front of her

"I'll have you know I actually like my little lawnmower man" he said as she laughed

"I'm sure the girls find it a big turn on" she said with a smirk

"You seemed to like it…" he said as he moved a hand against her cheek

"Last night shouldn't have happened you and I both know that" she said leaning into his hand

"Something is obviously there for us to have given into the temptation" he said sadly

"We were drunk, people do funny things when there drunk" she said moving his hand off her cheek

"Kate I have to tell you, last night it meant more than you'll know because I'm in love with you I have been since you told me off for protecting you" he said hopeful

"I don't see you like that I'm sorry… I…" she said looking at him sadly

"You love Mike, I get it…" he said in a hurt voice

"We're still friends right?" she asked hopeful

"Yeah of course, always" he said assuring her

"I'm going to get a shower, get off some of this booze stench" she said moving towards the ensuite as she closed the door thins time pulling off his shirt as she opened the door throwing it into the bedroom as she locked the door before turning on the shower as,

Dutchy picked his shirt up all he could smell was her scent the woman he had given into the night before the woman who he'd been in love with for 2 years, the woman who was in love with another man.

The next 3 months Dutchy watched on in jealousy as Mike and Kate were seen getting closer and more touchy feely together in public he had transferred back to NAVCOM and they began being seen public about their new/old relationship, things between her Dutchy had been tense since that drunken night and they never really brought it up again as he knew exactly how Kate felt about him and it was nothing more than a plutonic friendship she was with Mike in love with Mike and though part of him was hurting he would be happy for her because that's what friends do for each other.

But for Kate things changed that day in the Doctor's office when she found out she was Pregnant, she had convinced herself that it was either Jim's or Mike's baby but part of her was worried that night she spent with Dutchy was about to throw everything out of the water and ruin her current relationship so when Mike asked if it could be Jim's she went along with it but part of her was freaking out at the possibly of her Buffer being the Father to her unborn baby.

**Present Time: **

Kate awoke just around lunchtime as a tray was placed down in front of her, Dutchy had left but she wasn't sure when because she had fallen back to sleep after he woke her pulling the lid off her tray she screwed her nose up at the food that resided on the plate

"Oh that looks yummy" as female voice said as she entered the room

"Nikki!?" Kate said in a squeaky voice

"Hey Kitty" she said moving towards her as Kate pushed the tray back and held her arms out for a hug

"It's so good to see you" she said as she hugged Nikki tightly

"You to although I wasn't expecting it would be in a hospital room" she said pulling away from the hug

"What are you doing here?" she asked confused as Nikki moved to sit on the end of the bed

"Well I was planning on surprising you, I'm your new XO" she said grinning

"Seriously?" she asked hopeful

"Yeah I waited at the docks but Jess said you were in hospital, why didn't you call me?" she said hitting Kates leg

"I didn't know you were my new XO so how was I supposed to tell you" she said crossing her arms

"Kitty?" Nikki said raising an eyebrow at her

"Would you stop calling me that, I don't need you ruining my Bossy reputation" she said grinning

"I heard you got a promotion, does that mean you and Mike are finally giving things a go?" she asked as Kate smirked

"What is it?" she asked knowing that kind of smirk

"We're engaged" Kate said smiling

"No way!" Nikki said hitting her in disbelief

"You're also going to be an Auntie" Kate said as Nikki looked at her wide eyed

"Nice going Mike" she said laughing

"Yeah…" Kate answered sadly

"Alright what's wrong?" she asked

"Nothing…"

"Kate I know you come one spill" she said hitting her leg as she sighed

"Mike not might be Father" she answered sadly

"What?!" she asked confused

"Shh!" Kate said as the nurse walked past

"It was around the same time as someone else…"

"What Jim?" she asked knowing the two of them were together for a while again

"Well he's one possible option…" she said sadly

"Kate did you have a three way?" she asked grinning

"What? No!" she said quickly.

"Okay so there's 3 options well let's rule somethings out" Nikki said pulling out her phone

"So when did you last do it with Jim?" she asked as Kate began turning red

"I don't know a few days before he died, maybe 3 or 4…" she replied as Nikki typed away

"Protected?"

"Always…" Kate answered quickly

"Okay and the second person?" she asked

"The night Jim died" Kate muttered

"Sorry?"

"The night Jim died" Kate said louder this time

"Ok… Um protected?" she asked as Kate stalled

"Kitty?" she asked looking up at her from her phone

"No… and it may have happened twice a couple hours apart…" she said as Nikki looked at her surprised

"Um right… and the third person I'm presuming is Mike?" she asked

"Yes about a week after Jim died…" she said sadly

"Protected?" she said typing away

"Yes? And No" she replied as Nikki rolled her eyes

"What do you mean yes and no?" she said afraid of the answer

"Well it happened twice in the same day, first one was kind of spear of the moment, second was prepared" she said turning red

"Right, the way I see it the Father could possibly be…"

"Yes?" Kate asked nervously

"Either the second guy or Mike, either way if your only 3 months I don't think its Jims" she replied placing her phone down

"I'm screwed" Kate said resting her head against the pillow

"Well…" Nikki said smirking as Kate kicked her through the blanket

"This second guy, do I know him?" she asked hopeful

"Yeah… we both do" she replied as Nikki looked at her confused

"Kitty?" she asked placing a hand on her leg

"It's Dutchy…" Kate said softly

"As in your Buffer!" she yelled

"Yes now can we change the subject please" she pleaded as Nikki pushed the tray of food back in front of her

"As long as you eat something" she said looking down at the unappetizing food

"Deal…" Kate said as she reluctantly started eating as Nikki looked at her sadly.


	6. Chapter Six

"The only thing I can really do is get a test" she answered later that day as they sat outside in the fresh air

"Don't you need samples from both of them?" she asked confused

"What am I supposed to do Nik? Mike took it well at the possibly of Jim being the Dad but how is he going to take it if he finds out about Dylan?" she answered nervously

"Who do you want to be the Father?" Nikki asked as she turned to face Kate

"What kind of a question is that??" she asked annoyed

"Kate… Do you have feelings for Dylan?" she said softly

"What if I made the wrong decision in wanting my happily ever after with Mike?" she replied

"But you and Mike are made for each other" she said confused

"Are we? I mean we danced around each other for 5 years Nikki before he finally left the boat, I just don't know if there's love there anymore or if it's just the fact that I so badly want the whole marriage and kids thing" she said as Nikki reached for her hand

"You didn't answer my question…" she replied squeezing her hand

"If you'd asked me a year ago I'd say Mike is the only man I can imagine myself with…"

"And now?" she asked sadly

"I think part of me is done, I don't just don't see a future with him anymore…"

"What about Dylan?" she asked hopeful as Kate smiled

"I think I'm falling deeply for him Nikki and I don't know what to do" she answered softly

"There's only really one thing you can do"

"Oh yeah what's that? Tell him how I feel and break things off with Mike" she said grinning

"The way I see it, Mike doesn't make you happy anymore now Dylan on the other hand it sounds like the guy is crazy about you and I think part of you is crazy about him" she replied as a tear fell down Kates cheek the reality of Nikki's words hitting her hard

"You won't leave me again will you?" Kate asked sadly as Nikki moved closer to her pulling her in a hug

"I'm not going anywhere" she said assuring her as she squeezed her tightly.

A few days had passed since Kate was released from hospital she was doing well and her lung had gone back to normal her break however was still there and would be for another 6 weeks Mike had been acting differently since Nikki arrived and part of her was wondering if he knew about the conversation the two of them had,

making her way through the doors as she entered NAVCOM Kate sighed softly as she spotted Mike head deep in paperwork walking past his office she knocked softly on the door next to his as she entered

"Kate, what do I owe the pleasure?" Maxine asked as Kate carefully sat down

"Can I speak freely Ma'am?" she asked as she held her side

"Yes of course" she replied confused

"I want off Hammersley, not just until my ribs heal but for good and I want you to put Mike back on as Commanding Officer" she said as Maxine looked at her surprised

"Where's this coming from Kate?" she answered moving forward in her chair

"I'm Pregnant Ma'am and in 5 months I'll be leaving anyway for Maternity leave I'd rather leave now safe myself the dram of finding a replacement" she replied

"Are you sure you want to be off Hammersley permanently?" she asked confused

"I've thought about this long and hard for the past 2 days Ma'am I think it's the best decision for everyone" she answered shifting carefully

"Everyone?" she asked more confused

"I've decided to end things with Mike move forward with the Pregnancy alone, which I'm sure you'll be happy about" she replied

"Kate… I may not have been the nicest to you when we first met but believe me Mike loves you, nothing will change that" she answered

"That's the thing Ma'am I don't think I love him anymore"

"I have to say Kate I'm a little surprised"

"It's been there for a while Ma'am I mean it took him 5 years before he left the boat, it's for the best"

"Are you discharging from the Navy?" she finally asked

"I haven't decided yet Ma'am but I was hoping to get a job here if possible?" she said hopeful

"I'll see what I can do, are you wanting me to get Mike in here to let him know or?"

"With all due respect I'd prefer to tell him myself" she answered

"Very well…" she replied as Kate arose from the chair

"I best be off; I've got a few people to see…" she said moving towards the door

"I'll see what I can do about putting Mike back on Hammersley if that what you want" she replied

"It's what I want Ma'am" she said as Maxine nodded she left her office and bumped into Mike into the corridor

"Kate, what are you doing here?" he asked

"A meeting with Commander White, I've decided to step down as Hammersley's CO" she replied as his eyes widened

"What?"

"I asked her to put you back on" she said quickly

"Why?" he asked confused

"I can't keep pretending to myself anymore that this is perfect…"

"I don't understand…"

"I have to go but I'll see you after work, we need to talk" she replied as he watched her walk off with a confused look on his face.

It was just after dinner as Kate sat at a quite table in the corner of the room while Mike interacted with the crew as he made his way over

"Thanks for meeting me" she said smiling at him as he sat opposite her

"Of course, anything for you" he answered

"How are you?" she asked

"Kate it's been 3 days since we last saw each other what's going on?" he asked confused

"So you remember a few months ago when we…"

"Slept together" he finished her sentence

"Yeah well, I'm just going to come right out and say it"

"Okay…"

"There's a high chance you could be this baby's Father…" she said placing a hand on her stomach as his eyes widened

"What!" he said loudly as Kate grabbed his arm and pulled him outside as Mike watched on in jealousy.

"Can you be any louder" she said as they stood out on the balcony

"How likely…"

"A 50/50 chance, but honestly I think it's more leaning towards being yours" she said as he leant against the railing

"Wow… I didn't really think something like this would happen…"

"Yeah we it did twice if I'm not mistaken both times without protection…" she said blushing

"Kate…" he began saying as she interrupted him

"Mike doesn't know I haven't had the chance to tell him, he thinks Jim is the other possible Father…" she answered as he placed a hand over hers

"He knows now" a voice from behind answered as Kate turned to face him as he stormed off.

"Will you just wait!" she called out as she chased after him

"How long! How long have you and Dutchy been sneaking around behind my back?" he asked angrily

"Never! It happened the night Jim died, we both got super drunk and it just happened…" she replied sadly

"Something like that doesn't just happen Kate!"

"I can't help it if things are different between us, I needed someone to be there for me you and I we had that discussion before the ceremony but then I didn't see and hear from you until a week later, Dylan he was there and he…"

"He consoled you the way I couldn't obviously, why didn't you tell me?" he said angrily

"You said you didn't care who the father was you'd love him either way" she answered sadly

"It's fucken Dutchy Kate! This changes everything!" he yelled

"I knew it, at least I now know how you feel before it was too late" she said pulling off her ring

"Do you love him?" Mike spitted out

"What?"

"Do you love him? There has to be some explanation as to why" he said again

"I don't know…" she replied as he scoffed

"I can't do this Kate"

"Well I guess it's over then…" she said reaching out with the ring in her hand

"That's it then?" he said taking the ring

"I guess so…" she said crossing her arms protectively

"You were my prince Mike but now"

"Now?" he asked

"I don't love you anymore, part of me will always love you but not in the same way as before" she replied as he nodded

"Best of luck Kate…" he said quickly as he made an hasty exit at spotting Dutchy making his way over.

Sitting down on the grass as she looked out of the water as Dutchy sat down next to her

"You okay?" he asked wearily

"It was bound to happen, I just didn't love him the same anymore" she replied as he turned to look at her sadly

"Kate…" he said as she turned her head

"Dutchy I think I'm…" she said as he moved forward and met her lips in a soft kiss

"I'm here…" he said as she smirked

"You didn't let me finish" she said grinning

"I had a feeling you were going to tell me how handsome I am" he said laughing

"Your full of yourself you know that" she said shaking her head

"I try" he said winking at her

"Kate is this something you want to explore?" he asked hopeful

"What you mean you and I?" she said softly

"You already know how I feel about you" he answered brushing his thumb against her cheek

"I want to give this a possible go, but slowly" she said as she nodded her head he moved forward and kissed her passionately.

Half an hour later they burst through the front door of Kate's apartment as they vigorously kissed each other passionately

"I thought we agreed to take things slow" she said smirking at he kissed her neck as he kicked the front door shut with his foot

"We did" he said grinning widely as he reached down to the hem of her dress she placed a hand to stop him

"I've still got burns…" she said sadly as he moved her hand as he pulled her dress off as he threw it on the ground

"Your beautiful no matter what Kate" he said slowly brushing his hand down along her waist as he cupped under her thigh and pulled her against him as he met her lips in a soft kiss as he lifted her up and carried them to the bedroom, placing her down on the bed he hovered above her as she whimpered a little

"Are you okay?" he asked stopping as he pulled his shirt off

"Yeah it's just my rib" she said grinning as she pulled his back down so there lips were inches apart

"I'll be gentle" he said winking at her as she smirked before meeting his lips in a passionate kiss.

Hours later as they were cuddling in bed Kate rested her head against his lap as Dutchy looked down at her smiling

"What's so funny?" she asked

"Nothing, it's just I didn't think we'd be here again this time we're not drunk" he said smirking

"Do you think I'll get big and fat?" she asked looking at the subtle bump that was now noticeable

"Nah, you'll get more beautiful that you already are, and I'm glad I can be there to witness it" he said softly

"Dylan… I have to tell you something…" she said as he brushed his fingers through her hair

"Anything…" he replied

"I…" she said moving to sit up as pulled herself across his lap as she rested her hands against his neck

"I think I'm in love with you" she said as his eyes widened

"Really?" he asked hopeful as she nodded

"I've felt it for a while now but I didn't want to believe it, I truly wanted to believe Mike was the one" she said sadly

"And now?" he asked pulling the sheet off her as he placed his hands along her back

"I think you may be my prince charming" she replied as she moved forward and pressed her lips against his as she moaned against his lips as he went in for a round 2.

**_I'm not really happy with this new Chapter but you guys I hope you enjoy, don't forget to review Xx _**


	7. Chapter Seven

The next morning Kate awoke early as she moved to stretch her hand become in contact with the body of the man asleep next to her and a hand grabbed hers, rolling over to face him she smiled as he grinned

"Morning" he said softly brushing a piece of hair out of her face

"Your still here…" she replied as she shifted

"Where else would I be?" he asked as he moved forward placing a kiss against her lips

"I don't know I guess I just figured you'd gone back to yours" she said as he pulled away from the kiss

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else then here" he answered as she rested her head against his chest

"There's still time to change your mind" she answered softly as he shifted to look at her

"I've been dreaming about this moment ever since our first time, I'm not going anywhere and I'm going to help you raise this little man" he said placing a hand on her stomach

"Even if he turns out to be Mike's?" she asked sadly

"Even then" he said shifting her to he was hovering above her

"It's just Mike didn't like the idea of it possibly being someone else's so…" she said looking up at him sadly

"Kate I love you and I'll love this baby whether he's mine or not" he said assuring her with a kiss against the lips as he deepened the kiss

"Really?" she asked as he pulled away from the kiss

"Yes, really" he replied as he lent down to kiss her his phone beeped sighing in frustration he moved from his place above her as he picked up his phone

"We've been crash sailed" he replied sadly

"How is that possible, they haven't replaced me as CO have they?" she asked sitting up as he passed his phone to her to read the message

'Hammersley Crash sailed, meet at docks in 2 hours to set sail as Mike Flynn appointed the New CO. Maxine White'

"Well that was fast…" Kate said sadly handing his phone back to her

"I got to say I'm not looking forward to Mike being my new CO" he replied as he moved off the bed

"You could always get a transfer, or a new posting" she said joking

"If I did would you come with me?" he asked hopeful

"You're serious?" she said moving to stand

"Why not? There's nothing keeping you here, I mean we could start a fresh new life together" he said grabbing her hands in his

"I don't know…"

"Just think about I won't push it but you know how I feel about you Kate" he said kissing the top of her head as he moved into the bathroom turning on the shower

"Yeah…" she said softly as he appeared in the doorway without a shirt on

"You coming?" he asked with a wide grin

"I think it's best if you shower alone you can't afford the distraction" she said knowing he had to be at Hammersley in 2 hours

"You're a worthy distraction" he said grinning as he pulled her towards the bathroom as he pulled her nighty off and picked her up before moving them under the cool water meeting her lips in a soft sensual kiss.

Half an hour later Kate was rubbing some creams on her burns as Dutchy made his way out of the bathroom is yesterday's clothes

"I have to head home get changed into my DPNU's" he said softly as he watched her slightly flinching as she rubbed the cream on her abdomen

"How long are you on Patrol for?" she asked placing the cream down as she reached for her shirt

"Not sure, could be days or weeks" he said softly as he sat on the bed

"I guess Mike will be happy to be back on board" she said pulling her shirt down as Dutchy grabbed the end of it and pulled her into front of him

"Kate…" he said softly

"I know… I just feel guilty" she said sadly

"He mucked you around for 5 years if anything he should be the one to feel guilty" he said as he wrapped his hands around her waist

"It was always so complicated with him but with you its…"

"Yeah?" he asked nervously

"It feels right like it was meant to be you all along" she said moving in as she wrapped her arms around him as she hugged him tightly

"Well I'm pretty fond of you too Kate" he said grinning as he rubbed her back in comfort

"Do you have time for some breakfast?" she asked pulling away from the hug

"I shouldn't I've got to get home, are you going to the docks?" he asked as she looked at him confused

"You know to tell the crew your leaving?" he continued

"I suppose I should explain, especially to bird… I mean she was distraught when I got hurt" she said softly

"I think she really looks up to you" he said smiling at her

"I don't know why?" Kate said shrugging her shoulders

"Well I mean you are pretty amazing" he answered moving off the bed as he kissed her head

"You think so?" she said grinning

"I know so and luckily I get to see it every day" he said smiling before continuing

"Right I'm off, I'll see you before we sail?" he asked hopeful

"Sure" she replied as he made his way out of the room she let out a sigh she didn't know she was holding in.

Making her way along the Gangway Kate made her way through the small corridor towards her 'old' cabin as she entered

"Ma'am?" Bird said as she spotted Kate packing up her things

"Jess hay" she said smiling

"It's good to see you up and about" she said leaning against the doorframe

"Yeah it's good to be out of the hospital" she said smiling as she picked up a photo of her and Mike

"Are you going somewhere?" Bird asked confused at the box of her things

"Um yeah… I actually resigned" Kate answered placing the photo of her and Mike back down

"What? Why!" Bird yelled

"Mike and I broke up and seeing as I've got to recover for 6 weeks with the broken rib there's no point in coming back" she shrugged as she went to pick up the box

"Here let me" Bird said grabbing the box as she moved into the corridor

"Thanks…" Kate said pulling a note out of her pocket as she placed it down on the desk before following Bird into the corridor

"So who's the new CO going to be?" she asked softly

"You're not getting one, Mike is coming back as CO any chance to be back out at sea" Kate answered as they exited out the side hatch onto the deck

"I'm sorry Ma'am…" bird said softly

"It's not your fault Jess, it just wasn't meant to be I know that now" she said as she smiled as Dutchy made his way over

"Chicken legs" he said smiling at Bird

"Dutchy…" she replied as she watched the interaction between him and Kate

"Can I have a minute alone with Kate?" he asked as Bird nodded

"Sure, um I'll just go and stock the medical supplies" she answered as she passed the box of Kates things to Dutchy

"Thanks Jess…" Kate said as Bird pulled her into a hug before making a quick and hiding behind the door listening in exit.

"Having second thoughts?" he asked softly

"About us no, but about the resigning from CO yes…" she replied as he placed the box down

"There's always time to change your mind" he answered

"There's no point, if I stay CO we can't be together and if leave I'll miss it but being with you will be worth it" she replied as he reached for her hand

"Dylan not here…"

"I don't care who sees Kate, I want everyone to know the woman who holds my heart" he said pulling her into a hug as Bird watched on through the little window

"Birdy?" 2Dads said softly as he moved next to her

"Shh!" she replied as she grabbed his arm

"What are you doing?" he asked looking out the window to see Kate and Dutchy in a passionate embrace

"Is that?" he quickly said as Bird nodded

"Well, Dutchy does have it in him it's about time I reckon" 2Dads said as Bird turned to look at him

"You knew about them?" she asked confused

"I had a feeling, you could tell the way he looks at her and the way she'd look at him" he said smirking

"2Dads! Why didn't you say anything?" she asked

"Not my place, the way I see it Mike was just a pawn stuck in the middle he didn't have Kates best interests at heart I mean it took the guy 5 years before he'd decided to leave" he replied as Bird looked at him confused

"Um…" she said softly

"What? He asked softly

"Nothing…" bird said as they turned to look back out the window as they spotted them pulling away as Dutchy moved towards the hatch

"Quick!" 2Dads yelled as he grabbed Birds arm as they made a quick and hasty exit in a hope to not get caught.

Making his way onto the ship he went straight to his cabin opening the door it instantly smelled like Kate placing hid bag down he spotted a photo and a note sitting on the desk as he reached for it Charge appeared in his doorway

"Sir, good to have you back" he said smiling

"Thanks Charge, good to be back" he replied as he placed the note in his pocket

"We're set to sail in about 30 minutes any idea where we're going?" he asked as Mike placed the photo face down

"Cyclone of the coast of a small town the Navy has been sent to help with the clean-up" he replied

"Very well.. Um how Kate?" he asked softly

"I don't know, we ended things turns out she's in love with someone else" he said shrugging his shoulders as he moved out of his cabin

"Who?" Charge asked confused

"Dutchy" Mike replied quickly as he made his way onto the bridge

"Hey Charge everything alright?" Dutchy asked as he spotted him in the corridor with a confused look on his face

"Um… yeah" he said making a quick exit down to the engine room.

"Sir everyone is accounted for on board" Dutchy said as he entered

"Very good" Mike answered bluntly

"Could I have a word before we sail?" he asked looking at Mike hopeful

"We have nothing to discuss Dutchy" Mike replied quickly

"Mike…"

"No!" he said as he looked around the bridge at the surprised faces

"I will be civil with you on board for our jobs, but other than that I want nothing to do with you" he replied as RO looked on in confusion

"Yes Sir…" Dutchy replied bluntly as he moved to the steering

"XO you have the ship" Mike answered quickly as he spotted Nikki make her way over

"Yes Sir, I have the bridge" she replied as he moved out of his chair

"Get ready to set sail" he said as he exited the bridge

"Special duty and cable party close up state three condition voyage" her voice echoed through the ship, standing on the deck as they pull out of port Mike pulled the note out of his pocket as he noticed the handwriting

'Mike, I know your mad, angry and confused but don't take this out of Dylan it's not his fault there's a chance this baby could still be yours and if so I want you apart of his life when he's born if you decide to not wanting anything to do with us then I know just how you feel about it all. I'll always love you in a way I can't love anyone else you were my first everything but I can't help it if I just don't feel that same love for you anymore I'm sorry but know this isn't how I wanted things to go, Kate Xx'

sighing heavily he closed the note as single tear fell down his cheek no matter how mad his was he knew part of him was always going to love Kate and all he wanted was for her to be happy.


	8. Chapter Eight

Four weeks had passed since Hammersley went out on Patrol, the clean up after they cyclone had taken longer than expected with Hammersley being caught in the middle of the storm as it made its way out to sea the engines over heating at they used all their force to get through the storm.

Kate was waiting on the docks as it pulled into home port 2Dads being the first to walk over the gangway as he spotted Kate leaning against her car

"Ma'am please tell me you're here to take back control of Hammersley?" he said hopeful

"Sorry 2Dads unfortunately not, I thought you'd be happy to have Commander Flynn back?" she asked moving forward

"He is even more of a tight arse than before" he said shrugging

"What do you mean?" she asked him a little annoyed

"Well he was just snapping everyone's head off and him and Dutchy couldn't stay in the same room for more than 2 minutes" he replied as he spotted Dutchy making his way over

"I'll talk to him…" she replied

"No… I can handle him it's poor Bird who's been in tears twice" he answered as Dutchy pulled Kate into a big hug spinning her around

"Hey…" he said smirking as he placed her down she smiled at him as she turned back to 2Dads who was walking away

"Damn…" Kate muttered

"Everything okay?" he asked confused

"No! Mike in his cabin?" she asked annoyed

"I think so…" he replied as Kate stormed towards the ship

"What's going on?" Dutchy called out after her

"I'll let you know later; I'll meet you for dinner" she called back as Dutchy nodded before making his way towards his motorbike as she saluted making her way across the gangway.

"Flynn…" she answered angrily as she stood in his doorway

"Not now Kate" he replied as she moved inside not taking no for an answer

"What's going on?" she asked closing the door

"I don't really want to have this discussion" he replied looking down at his laptop

"2Dads said you were being an arse the whole patrol" she replied as he looked up at her

"He said that?" he answered confused

"Not in so many words but it got your attention" she said crossing her arms

"I'm kind of busy" he answered looking back down at his laptop

"This has to stop! It's been 3 weeks, you never stay mad at things for this long" she replied as she closed the lid of his laptop

"Kate!" he said angrily

"Mike!" she replied quickly as he arose out of his chair and towered above her

"This is ridiculous Dylan is your friend! And as for you and I we were friend's way before anything else" she replied hastily

"It's different now Kate you wouldn't understand" he said moving to stand near his bathroom

"Then tell me!" she answered

"There's a rule Kate never shag your best friends crush or love or anything and he broke that the night you slept together, I can't look at him or you the same in knowing you chose him over me!"

"We were never going to work Mike there was too much dram there, too much past history"

"Exactly Kate! History too much to just throw away over a one night stand you had with someone"

"I'm not changing my mind Mike, I love Dylan" she answered as he laughed

"You barely know him and you're in love?" he asked

"Yes! You and I have a past and just because of that doesn't mean we are meant to be together how is it supposed to work if that spark and love is gone?"

"You told me Kate, you told me the day Jim died you couldn't imagine marrying anyone else was that a lie?" he asked sadly

"No, but I expected you to stick around afterwards be there for me and you left I didn't hear from you for a week!" she yelled

"And now? How do you feel now, can you honestly say you'd marry Dutchy?" he asked confused

"If you're asking me if I see a possible future with him then the answer is yes, yes I can imagine myself marrying Dylan and having it all, something that took you 5 years to finally take a step towards it actually happening" she replied as he sighed

"I can't do it Kate, I can't watch the two of you playing happy family's" he answered

"So that's it? And what if this baby turns out to be yours Mike, they'll want to know their Dad or are you going to continue being this selfish jack arse just because I didn't pick you?" she said reaching for the door handle

"If he's mine I'll support him other than that I don't want anything to do with either of you" he replied as she pulled open the door

"You're a coward Mike Flynn, you never once had my interests at heart you just wanted to get a piece if that is honestly how you feel you'll never hear from me again" she said as she exited his cabin slamming the door behind her.

"Kate is everything okay?" Nikki asked stopping her in the hallway as she heard the commotion

"Fine!" she answered angrily

"I'm sorry…" she said realising she just snapped at her best friend

"It's okay, we still on for tonight?" she asked hopeful

"I might reschedule for tomorrow if that's okay?" Kate asked sadly

"Yeah that's alright I'm sure Dylan has been missing you like crazy anyway" she said winking at her

"Honestly I just want to go to bed and sleep" she answered crossing her arms

"Kate you've had 3 weeks of piece and quite, your boyfriend is back from Patrol and you want to go home and sleep are you feeling okay?" she asked concerned moving a hand to feel her forehead

"Yeah I'm just not feeling too great, I haven't really been sleeping much and I'm constantly feeling hot or cold" she replied

"Kate your burning up" she said pulling her hand back

"I just had a heated discussion with Mike you think I'd be cold?" she said smirking a little

"Yeah…" Nikki answered in a concerned voice

"Look Nikki I love you but you've got to stop worrying, I'm taking care of myself I promise, I may be feeling hot or cold " she replied assuring her as she stumbled a little as she coughed

"You okay?" Nikki asked moving forward to steady her

"Yeah… I just need to sit down…." She answered as she collapsed

"Kate!" Nikki answered dropping next to her

"What's going on?!" Mike asked hearing Nikki yell as he made his way into the corridor

"She just collapsed" Nikki answered looking at a unconscious Kate

"Check her pulse" Mike said as Nikki moved her hand to her neck

"It's weak but it's there, we need to get her to hospital" she replied

"I'll get her" Mike said as he moved an arm under Kate's back and another under her legs as he picked her up

"She's burning up, it could be an infection" Nikki said following behind Mike as they walked out onto the deck

"I'll drive her to the hospital" Mike answered as he spotted Nikki's car as they made their way towards it

"What? Shouldn't we call an Ambulance?" Nikki asked confused

"It'll be quicker to drive her, open the door" he said motioning to the back seat

"Are you sure?" she asked as she opened the back door and Mike carefully placed Kate along the back seat

"Look Nik, by the time the Ambulance get here I can already be at the hospital having her checked over by a doctor" he answered closing the car door

"I'll meet you there in Kate's car, I've got a spare key" she answered passing Mike her car keys as he got in the driver's side

"Nikki you better call Dylan too" he said sadly as he turned the car on

"Yes Sir" she replied pulling out her phone as she dialled Dylan's number waiting for him to answer her made his way over towards Kate's car and got in.

Carefully carrying Kate inside the Emergency Department he placed her down on the bed the nurse brought out, Nikki had called them ahead of time to let them know as he placed her down Kate moaned a little

"Get her in for scans now" the Doctor yelled as he made his way over the nurse rolled Kate away on the bed

"Can you tell me what happened Mr…"

"Flynn" Mike answered

"Mr Flynn, do you know what caused her to collapse?" he asked as Mike looked at him with terror

"She was burning up, I, we had an argument could that be the cause?" he asked sadly

"It's possible maybe high blood pressure but its unlikely anything else?"

"She was in here four or so weeks ago for a collapsed lung and broken ribs and a burn on her stomach" Mike answered nervously

"Okay she could have another collapsed lung or an infection, anything else?"

"She's Pregnant" Mike said quickly

"Why didn't you lead with that!" the Doctor said annoyed

"You didn't ask!"

"How far along is she?" he asked nervously

"About 4 and a half months today" he replied

"Are you the Father?" he asked

"I don't know" Mike said shrugging

"I'm sorry?" the Doctor asked confused

"There's three possible fathers" Mike answered annoyed

"Right, well I'll go check on her maybe get the other two down here we can do a test to get an accurate date while we're checking over things" he said moving towards the double doors

"Come on Kate…" Mike said softly to himself as he sat down.

20 minutes later Nikki and Dutchy burst through the doors as they made their way over to Mike

"How is she?" Dutchy asked nervously

"I don't know they haven't come out" he replied moving to stand

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!" Dylan yelled as he grabbed at Mike's shirt

"If anything happens to her…"

"Dutchy!" Nikki yelled trying to pull him back

"Dylan!" she said this time as he looked at her before letting go of Mike as he moved over to the desk in hopes of getting some information

"Are you okay?" Nikki asked as Mike sat back down

"He's right Nikki" Mike said softly

"What?" she asked confused

"We argued what if the reason she collapsed was because of me?" Mike asked as he looked at Dutchy who was now pacing back and forth

"This isn't any more your fault then it is mine" Nikki said trying to reassure him

"Mr Flynn?" the Doctor asked as he made his way over

"How is she?" Dutchy asked as he made his way over

"Who are you?" he asked looking at Dutchy

"He's the boyfriend" Mike said softly

"Well she's still unconscious but it looks like she has a chest infection" he replied

"Is it serious?" Nikki asked concerned

"We're doing tests but it looks like it might be pneumonia" he replied as they looked at him confused

"Pneumonia?" Dutchy asked

"Has she been experiencing any symptoms, coughing, fever, sweats or chills, tiredness or fatigue?"

"We've been out at sea for four weeks, she's been home alone" Dutchy said softly

"Um she was complaining about not sleeping and getting chills" Nikki piped up

"Since when?" the doctor asked

"Just before she collapsed, she had a bit of a cough too" she answered

"Okay we'll need to run some more test but it's looking more and more like pneumonia" he replied as he went to walk away

"The baby?" Mike asked piping up

"The baby's fine, she's doing very well has a strong heartbeat" he answered as Mike looked and Dutchy confused

"I thought she was having a boy?" Dutchy said

"So did I…" Mike answered

"I'll come get you once your aloud to see her" he replied as he moved back through the double doors

"A girl…" Dutchy said sitting down as he looked at Mike

"A mini Kate…" Mike replied grinning as he sat next to Dutchy

"I'm sorry Mike…" he answered softly

"Yeah me too mate" Mike said patting his back

"She needs us to all be there for her together" Nikki answered sadly as she sat next to Mike.

Hours later Dutchy made his way into her room as he looked at her sadly

"Hey…" she said softly through the oxygen machine over her face

"You just can't stay out of trouble can you Kate?" he asked grinning

"I love the attention didn't you know that?" she said laughing as it turned into a unhealthy sounding cough

"You okay?" he asked softly as she stopped

"Yeah…"

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" he asked concerned

"What was the point you guys were out at sea it was just a cold" she answered softly

"Not anymore it's Pneumonia Kate" he replied as her eyes widened

"Well that makes sense…" she answered softly

"Kate this is serious you're going to have to stay in hospital for a few days just for them to assess whether you're getting batter"

"I feel fine" she replied quickly

"Do you? Honestly?" he said eyeing her carefully

"No… My chest hurts and I'm so tired I haven't slept in 3 days…" she replied as he gripped her hand

"They've started you on antibiotics and before you ask the baby is fine by the way did you know it's a girl?" he said grinning

"But I thought it was a boy?" she said confused

"Apparently not" he said smirking

"A little mini me, we are in for trouble" she said grinning widely as she began coughing again

"Here…" he said passing her some water as she pulled off the mask to have a sip before pulling it back over

"You up for visitors?" he asked taking the cup of water as she nodded

"Hey…" Nikki said entering as Mike followed behind her

"I'm sorry Kate…" Mike said sadly

"It's fine…" she replied softly

"No it's not…" he answered as she reached a hand out for him

"I forgive you" she said as he took his hand in hers Dutchy grabbed her other one

"We're in this together Mike, even once the baby is born she's going to need all the family she can get" Dutchy said softly

"Together…" Mike answered part of him unsure as Kate squeezed his hand Nikki moved and stood at the end of the bed and grabbed her foot

"Nik what are you doing?" Kate asked confused

"I want to hold your hand too" she said smirking as they all burst out laughing.

**_Here's a second update for you all, hope you enjoy..._**


	9. Chapter Nine

The next morning Kate awoke in a fit of coughs as she felt a hand quickly start rubbing her back as she opened her eyes she was surprised to see Mike comforting her

"Mike?" she asked softly as the coughs subsided

"How you feeling?" he asked softly as he passed her a glass of water

"Like death" she said joking as she lifted the oxygen mask to take a sip

"Why would you let yourself get so sick Kate…" he said sadly as he took the glass and placed it on the table as she rested her head back

"I thought it was just a cold" she answered weakly as she held the mask off her face

"Your supposed to be looking after yourself you can't take the risk not with you being pregnant" he said sadly

"You care?" she asked softly gasping for air

"Of course I care!" he said moving forward to place the mask back over her face

"I'm always going to care Kate, just because you don't feel the same doesn't mean I won't stop looking out for you" he replied moving to sit down

"Thank you…" she said softly as she reached for his hand

"I know the way I reacted was…"

"Childish, unfair"

"Yes… but you were right"

"Hang on did you just say I was right?" she said smirking

"Yeah and you'll only hear me say it once" he said grinning as he grabbed her hand softly

"You always were stubborn" she said squeezing his hand

"If I remember it's you who continually says your 'fine' even when you're not" he said looking at her

"I don't need people fussing over me" she replied

"Kate you collapsed unconscious, you're sick and you need to see that you can't keep things to yourself especially if it effects your health or something that can affect your baby the amount of times you've been in and out of hospital is worrying" he said sadly

"I'm fine…" she said as he raised an eyebrow at her

"I promise" she continued

"I'll believe you when you're out of this hospital and I don't have to visit you again until the birth of bubs" he said softly

"Speaking of which I thought you said it was a boy" she said grinning

"That's what I was told" he said shaking his head as Dutchy made his way in with the Doctor.

"Kate good to see your awake" he said as Dutchy moved to the other side of her bed

"How you feeling?" he asked grabbing the clipboard from the end of the bed

"Good…" she answered softly

"So it looks like the antibiotics are doing their job but it could take a few days or a week before you notice any difference, as for your baby have you seen a scan yet?" he asked placing the clipboard down

"No" Kate said shaking her head

"Would you like too? We just want to check on him or her to too make sure everything's going well" he replied

"Is something wrong?" Kate asked confused

"We just saw a few abnormalities when we were checking you over when you came in, nothing to worry about" he said assuring her

"I want to see my baby" Kate answered as she looked at Dutchy who smiled widely as Mike squeezed her hand

"Good, I'll send the nurse in with the machine to do an ultrasound, Dads your more than welcome to stay" he said adding a s on the end of Dad as he exited the room

"How have you not seen a scan yet?" Dutchy asked confused

"I may have missed my first check-up" she said softly

"Kate…" Mike said annoyed

"I can't help it; I was out at Sea" she replied as the nurse entered the room wheeling a machine.

"Lift your shirt for me love" the nurse said softly as she moved to Kates left side as Dutchy moved to stand next to Mike as Kate let go of Mike's hand she pulled the blanket down and lifted her shirt up a bit as Mike noticed her stomach was covered in scars from the burns weeks prior

"I'm fine" she said noticing his expression as he nodded in acceptance

"This will be a little cold but nothing to worry about" the nurse answered as she squirted the gel on Kates abdomen she jumped a little at the cold sensation

"All right let's see your baby" she said smiling as she moved the wand along Kate's abdomen they all turned to look at the screen in confusion

"That can't be right…" Mike said looking at Dutchy

"Well… I'm just going to get the doctor is here to check something" the nurse answered as she placed the wand against the machine as the screen turned blank

"Is something wrong?" Kate asked nervously

"No, I'll just be a second" she said smiling softly

"What did you see?" Kate asked looking at Mike who was grinning along with Dutchy

"Something I didn't expect" Dutchy answered at the doctor entered the room with the nurse

"Will someone tell me!" Kate answered angrily

"Calm down Kate its nothing to worry about" the doctor answered as the nurse began scanning her abdomen again.

"See here" the nurse said softly pointing to the screen as she turned it a bit so she couldn't see it

"How long between these two men did you have…"

"Sex" Kate answered

"Yes Physical interaction" he said grinning

"A week…" Kate replied

"Interesting…" he said softly as he whispered something to the nurse as she nodded

"What? What's wrong?" she asked pulling off her oxygen mask

"Kate!" Dutchy answered as he moved to place the mask back on her face

"No" she said pushing him away

"I want to know what's going on" she said as she started to gasp for air

"Kate put the mask back on, nothing is wrong" the doctor said sternly as Dutchy helped her with the mask.

"Now… Kate nothing is wrong or anything bad but it appears you're in for twice the work" he said as the nurse turned the screen for them to look at

"You're having twins, say hello to your babies" he said grinning as Kate looked at the screen carefully and noticed two little babies moving around

"I'm sorry did you say babies as in plural" she answered as he nodded

"In this case, your body released multiple eggs within a week of one another; within that narrow time frame, the two eggs appear to have been fertilized by sperm from two different men" he replied as Kate turned to look at Mike and Dutchy who were just as wide eyed as her

"How is that even possible?" Kate asked confused

"It is highly possible Kate, and there are only seven cases been reported before" he answered

"So when I was told I was having a boy?" she asked confused

"Right so their fraternal twins because of two different fathers baby A" he said pointing to the first one

"Is a boy" he continued as Kate grinned

"And baby B" he said pointing to the second baby

"Is a girl"

"How did they not pick this up?" Mike asked confused

"From what Kate has told me it was originally a blood test that detected the Pregnancy and she didn't get her first scan so it wasn't picked up" he answered crossing his arms a little annoyed at Kate

"And can you tell who the Father is of which baby?" Mike asked

"We can do a test"

"Like a DNA test?" Dutchy asked as the Doctor nodded

"Yes we can do a Non-Invasive Paternity test in which we get a blood sample from Kate and a cheek swab from the both of you this way there is no risk to the Pregnancy, is that something you'd be interested in?" he asked as Kate turned to look at Mike and Dutchy who nodded

"Yes…" Kate answered as the Doctor nodded

"Very well I'll get the nurse to set that up in the meantime print of some pictures of the ultrasound the test will take a couple of days to show the results" he said to the nurse who nodded as she started clicking away at the machine passing Kate a towel

"You can wipe your stomach now love" she answered as Kate wiped the gel off

"Thank you doctor" Kate answered softly

"I'll get someone to change your mask too, so you don't have to keep taking it off to eat or drink" he answered as he left the room.

"Twins!" Kate answered breaking the silence a few hours later

"I've never even heard of this happening before" Dutchy answered confused

"2 babies, 2 Fathers I'd never have guessed" Kate said softly

"Now we really in are this together" Mike answered grinning

"I'm not having a 3 way" Kate blurted out as Dutchy laughed

"Get your mind out of the gutter McGregor!" Mike answered hitting her arm playfully

"Okay so my mind may be in the gutter but Nikki originally thoughts that's what I had" Kate said laughing a little

"Of course she did" Mike answered shaking his head

"Hey just because I'm innocent doesn't mean Nikki is" Kate answered smirking

"And I think that's my cue to leave" Mike said moving from the chair

"Don't forget your photo" Kate answered softly as she passed him the ultrasound

"What's the bet that the little boy is mine?" he asked smirking

"$20 says you're wrong" Dutchy answered as Mike moved his hand forward

"You're on" he answered shaking his hand as Kate just shook her head

"Take care of her" Mike answered pulling away

"Um hello, I can look after myself" Kate said crossing her arms

"hmm I'll believe that when I see it" Mike said moving as he kissed her forehead

"Have fun, but not too much fun" he replied as he moved towards the door Kate moved on the bed as Dutchy sat next to her wrapping an arm around her shoulder

"I missed you" he said softly as he looked down at her sadly

"I'm okay…" Kate replied as she moved her head up as she met his lips in a soft kiss Mike watched on from the doorway

"I've been waiting to do that since I saw you on the docks" he answered as he pulled away, Mike made a quick exit before they realised he was standing their watching.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a Father" he said brushing a piece of hair behind her ear

"Did you ever want kids?" she asked resting her head against his chest

"Honestly I always wanted at least 2 one of each" he said smirking at her

"It's funny how things turn out" she said looking down at her stomach

"So… A 3 way hey?" Dutchy asked smirking

"It's not happening I've done the whole thing before" she said

"Kate McGregor has had a 3 way well I never" he answered as he looked at her surprised

"I was 20 okay it just happened and it isn't something I enjoyed…" she said smirking

"I just have a hard time imagining you doing anything like that" he said grinning

"What? You can't tell me you haven't had a 3 way before" she said shifting to look at him

"Well…" he said pretending to think

"I'd be careful with what you say next if I was you" Kate answered hitting his chest playfully

"It wasn't a 3 way bersay"

"Okay this is over get out of my room" she said smirking as Dutchy leaned in closer

"Oh really" he answered placing a kiss against her lips

"Hmm you can stay if you keep doing that" Kate said as he pulled away

"I think I can live with that" he replied leaning back in as he kissed her passionately placing a hand on her abdomen in comfort.

A few days later Kate had been released from hospital as she was leaving the doctor stopped her in the hallway and handed her a envelope with the DNA test results in and told her it was now up to her to share the news, Nikki had picked her up since Mike and Dutchy had been stuck on the boat for duty watch.

Making their way along the gangway Kate sighed heavily "I don't know if I can do this…" she replied stopping on the deck

"Come one Kitty, either way they're both going to be a happy Father does it really matter to which baby?" Nikki said stopping next to her

"They bet on it Nik, Mike wants the boy to be his"

"Trust Mike to make everything a competition" she said smirking

"What if they change their mind and everything falls apart I can't raise 2 babies alone" she answered softly

"You won't be alone, you'll always have support even if things don't work out with Dylan or Mike I'll always be by your side" she said reassuring her

"Thanks Nik" she said smiling at her

"Anything for your Kitty" she said as Kate rolled her eyes

"You're never going to drop that Nickname are you?"

"Well when you yell that your Kate with a Kitty its only right to remind you of it" she said wrapping an arm over her shoulder

"It was once, and I was drunk" she answered as they walked towards the side hatch

"Not that drunk, if I remember 2Dads was singing 'coconuts' along to the sound of Charge throwing up" she said smirking

"It was 3 years ago" Kate said stopping to face her

"Sorry Kitty, I just can't besides your my best friend it's not as if anyone else calls you it" she said nudging her as they moved inside the corridor as they walked towards the bridge.

**_So I did a little research into the who Twins, 2 Fathers things and it can actually happen so everything you read in there about that is true, hope ypu enjoy this update. Much Love Xx _**


	10. Chapter Ten

"Nikki this could destroy everything…" Kate answered softly

"There each going to be a Father right?" she asked

"I think it's best if I just do a runner while I still can" she said shrugging

"Why?" she asked confused as Kate passed her the envelope

"Is this the results?" she asked opening the envelope and pulling out the paperwork

"How is this possible?" she said confused

"The doctor made a mistake, the weeks difference aren't with two different people…" she said leaning against the railing

"Wait so…" she said looking at Kate sadly

"Dutchy isn't the father to either of the babies" she answered softly

"Wow…I wasn't expecting that" she replied placing the paperwork back in the envelope

"What if he changes his mind in knowing he's not going to be a Father?" Kate answered sadly as she took the envelope back

"Dylan loves you Kate, and I'm sure even after finding out he's still going to love you" Nikki said placing a hand on her shoulder

"Yeah…" she replied softly

"Do you want me to wait with you or send Mike down here" she asked

"I need to tell Dylan first…"

"I'll go find him" she said assuring her as Kate nodded.

Making her way onto the bridge Nikki was surprised to see Mike and Dutchy laughing away at some joke Charge had told them

"Dutchy…" she said as he moved next to her

"Nik everything okay?" he asked softly

"Kate's waiting on deck for you"

"Has she?" he asked

"The results came in today, you should go see her" Nikki answered moving aside for him to exit the bridge, Mike turned around in his chair to face her

"He's not the Father is he?" he asked looking at Nikki sadly as she just shrugged not really seeing it as her place to say.

Back on deck Kate was looking out over the water as she felt a hand run across her back "Hey" he said softly

"Everything okay?" he asked sadly as he noticed the tear on her cheek as she turned to face him

"The results came in today…" she said brushing the tear off her cheek as she handed him the envelope he opened it up as the smile disappeared from his face

"I'm not the Father of either?" he asked sadly as he looked up at her

"I'm so sorry…" she replied as he looked at her confused

"I was kinda getting used to the idea of being a Dad" he answered sadly as Kate moved forward to try and comfort him

"Dutchy I…"

"I need some time…" he replied as he dropped the envelope and moved towards the gangway

"Wait please!" she called out as she went to move towards him

"I can't do this right now Kate…" he said sadly

"I have to know does this change things between us?" she asked nervously as he turned and walked across the gangway without giving her an answer.

Back on the bridge Kate made her way in as Nikki smiled at her she shook her head as she moved towards Mike

"Kate, did you want to see me?" he asked softly as she passed him the envelope

"I don't think there's anything more to say…" she said as he looked at her confused

"I'm sorry?" he asked confused

"Congratulations Mike, you won" she answered bluntly as she moved towards the exit

"Kate?" he asked moving out of the chair

"Why don't we go and talk in private?" he said motioning towards the stairs

"Why? So you can give me the whole I care for you speech, It's fate speech?" she said crossing her arms

"This isn't how I wanted things to turn out" he replied softly

"Some part of you would have wanted this, you could never let me move on and now because of this I could have lost Dylan" she said as he reached for her

"Kate please…"

"No! Don't touch me" she said looking at RO and Charge who were looking on confused

"Have something you want to say RO?" she asked angrily

"No Ma'am…" he said quickly turning his attention back to the Com as Charge avoided her gaze

"Kitty…" Nikki said moving towards her

"Nikki please not now…." She answered as she quickly exited the bridge leaving everyone up there confused as Mike pulled the paperwork out he looked at Nikki sadly

"They're both mine…" he answered sighing part of him glad but part of him upset that this particular piece of information caused Kate pain.

It had just turned 5pm as Kate curled herself up on the bed softly closing her eyes as she felt the bed shift behind her

"I didn't think you'd come back" she said softly knowing who was sitting behind her

"I needed some time to clear my head" he answered reaching a hand over as he placed it on her hip

"And now?" she asked sadly turning herself over to face him

"I'm sorry…" he said softly reaching his hand up as he brushed his thumb against her tear stained cheek

"So the test is accurate then?" he asked resting his head against the pillow as he looked into her eyes

"A hundred percent, I'm sorry Dylan" she answered sadly as a tear escaped down her cheek

"Hey…" he said pulling her against him as she placed her head in the crook of his neck

"It was a longshot either way, honestly I had a feeling I mean how likely was the chances of one of both of them being mine if we'd only done it once together" he said kissing her forehead

"You're not mad?" she asked nervously

"Kate…" he said moving to look down at her

"Nothing has changed, I still love you and I'll love these little babies as if they were my own who knows maybe one day we can have our own little bundle of joy" he said smirking as she reached a hand up and caressed his cheek

"I love you" she said softly as he grinned

"Well I'm glad because you're stuck with me for a long time" he answered as he moved his head down and met her lips in a passionate kiss

"Oh I see where we're going with this" she said smirking as he pulled away

"Well I've got to show you how I feel somehow" he said winking at her as he moved back and pulled his shirt off

"I do like where this is going" she said smiling as he met her lips once more deepening the kiss as he slid his hand under her dress and caressed her breast

"I think this has to go" he said tracing kisses along her arm as he reached her abdomen he pulled the dress up and over her head as he moved her to sit up it was Kates turn to strip him pulling him against her he rolled them over so she was sitting on his lap straddling him

"Mmm Marry me" he blurted out as Kate was kissing his neck

"I'm sorry?" she asked pulling away as she looked into his eyes confused

"I'm serious Kate, I want you to be wife" he answered as he pulled out a ring from his pocket

"What's brought this on?" she asked confused

"I love you Kate, nothing is going to change that after I saw you today and I ran off I realised I never wanted to feel that way again"

"What way?" she asked placing her hands on his chest

"Lonely I knew then and there that I needed you in my life not just for now but forever"

"Dylan…" she said as she moved off his lap

"Kate McGregor…" he said moving as he knelt in front of her on the bed

"Will you make me the happiest man in the world and agree to be my wife?" he asked hopeful as she began to tear up

"Yes…" she said softly as he smiled widely

"Really?" he asked reaching for her hand as he slipped the ring on

"There's nothing more than I want to be your wife" she answered wrapping her arms around his neck as their lips met in a passionate kiss.

**_I'm a little disappointed with this Chapter... Next one might be a flash forward to a year after Kate has had the twins, I'm running low on inspiration so not to sure yet hope you enjoy it. Much Love Xx _**


	11. Final Chapter

**Five years later…**

"Kate we're going to be late!" he yelled from the lounge as Kate made her way down the stairs

"I'm coming" she answered stopping in the mirror as she put her earrings in

"Mmm you look amazing" he said moving to stand behind her as he placed his hands on her hips looking at her floor length red dress that had an opened back and stopped just before her tailbone showing all the curves of Kate's back

"We don't have time" she answered trying to focus as he began kissing her neck

"Why not? The twins are at Mikes he going to meet us there and I want you all to myself before things get more hectic around here" he answered as he spun her around to face him

"That's not for another 7 months yet" she said as his hand moved down to rest on her small bump

"You really look great in this dress Kate" he said smirking as he moved his head in for another kiss

"No" she replied placing her hand on his lips

"We have to go, Mike's expecting us" she said nodding as he loosened his grip

"So are we going to tell anyone tonight?" he asked hopeful as they moved towards the door

"What that we secretly got married two months ago and we're expecting a baby, do you really think that's going to go down well with the crew?" she asked stopping next to the door

"I hate to break it to you Kate but we're wearing rings I think they will figure it out" he said smirking at her

"Get out" she said smirking as she pushed him out the door

"I'm just stating the obvious" he answered laughing as Kate pulled the door shut behind her locking it.

Arriving at the beach Kate and Dutchy exited the car as they made their way over to the group of people 2 little kids came running over

"Mummy!" they yelled as the little girl ran into her arms the little boy ran into Dutchy's arms

"Daddy gave us ice cream for breakfast" he said as Mike made his way over

"Did you feed our kids ice cream for breakfast?" Kate asked amused as she gave Mike her best stern look

"First of all MJ wanted Pancakes and Lilly Rose wanted ice cream so I just combined them" he said grinning widely as Kate shook her head

"It was Chocolate chip!" MJ said grinning at Dutchy

"Really?" Dutchy said smiling

"Come on everything's almost ready we're just waiting for the groom" Mike answered as they walked down the little hill as they made their way towards the chairs

"Of course he'd be late to his own wedding, so the bride's here?" Kate asked softly

"Yeah she's over there" he said pointing to the tent

"I might go check in with her" she said passing Lilly Rose to Mike

"She's a bit emotional" Mike replied as Kate made her way over to the tent.

"Knock, knock" Kate said softly as she entered the tent

"Oh Kate thank god!" the young girl said pulling her into a hug

"Is everything okay?" Kate asked as they sat down on the little bench

"Is he here yet?" she asked nervously

"Ah no, typical 2Dad's you know how he is" Kate said smirking

"Yeah…" was her reply

"You know I still can't believe you two are getting married I thought you didn't do the older guy thing" Kate said nudging her slightly

"I guess fate had other ideas you know he was always a show off on board but I really got to know him and he turned out to be such a sweet guy" she replied as Kate smiled

"Well when 2 hearts connect you can't really ignore it"

"Is that how it was for your and Dutchy?" she asked

"Yeah something like that, although I went for the younger guy instead" Kate said laughing

"Can I ask you a favour?" she said softly

"Anything"

"My Dad can't make it, would you walk me down the aisle?" she asked hopeful

"Are you sure? I mean you don't want someone like Mike or even Dutchy?" she asked confused

"You were the closest thing to family I had while on board you were like a…"

"If you say Mother" Kate said grinning

"I was going to say sister, I never had one growing up" she said softly

"I'd be honoured" Kate replied pulling her into a hug as Mike poked his head through the tent

"We're ready" he said smiling

"I'm so nervous" she replied as she arose and Kate pulled her veil over her face

"2Dads is going to cry when he sees how beautiful you are" Kate said softly as they made their way out of the tent and the music started playing.

As they began walking down the aisle Kate couldn't help but smile as Lilly Rose threw flowers and MJ carried the ring stopping next to 2Dads who high fived him as Kate gave the young girl a hug she made her way to sit next to Dylan in the front row as 2Dads began to tear up looking at the beautiful woman before him

"We're gathered here today to celebrate the bringing together of two hearts who seemed to be destined for each other Jessica Bird and Leo Kosov-Meyer or as their Navy workmates call them Bird and 2Dads" the priest said

as Kate smiled widely Dutchy interlocked his hand with hers as Mike smiled on noticing the rings on each other fingers making a mental note to ask them about it later.

Hours later as Kate and Dylan were dancing on the dance floor Mike made his way over

"Mind if I cut in?" he asked hopeful

"Absolutely, I'll go and check on the kids" Dutchy answered kissing Kate's cheek as he moved for Mike to step in

"So you and Dylan got married" he said smiling at her

"How did you know?"

"Your both wearing rings Kate it's a bit hard to not notice" he said giggling

"I hear congratulation are also in order" he said taking a quick glance at her small stomach

"Okay I'm going to have a serious talk with Dutchy about keeping his mouth shut" she answered softly

"It's nice to see you happy Kate" he said pulling her close as she rested her head against his shoulder

"There was awhile there I didn't think we'd make it, but it's good to see you and Dutchy back to the way things were before everything" she said softly

"We were friends before everything Kate and its always going to be that way, have you told everyone about you guys?" he asked moving to look in her eyes

"Not yet, It's Jess and 2Dads day we don't want to ruin it" she said as he let her go

"Really…" he said softly as he moved towards the stage

"What are you doing?" she asked confused watching him

"Excuse me everyone" he said through the microphone as everyone turned to look at him

"I know this is your day Bird, 2Dads but I've got some exciting news to share with you all" he said looking at Kate who was turning bright red

"What's he doing?" Dutchy asked moving next to Kate

"Being Mike" she answered

"Kate and Dutchy are expecting a child together" he said as the whole room roared in loud cheers

"And… And" he said holding his hand up

"They got MARRIED!!" he said as everyone began clapping and cheering as Mike made his way over to Kate

"Thanks for that..." she said sarcastically

"It's about time you two!" 2Dads yelled across the room and Bird hit his chest

"Ouch" he said in a sad voice

"I guess baby Mullholland will have a future cousin to play with" Jess answered smirking as 2Dads placed a hand on her stomach

"Absolutely Mrs Kosov-Meyer" he said kissing her softly as he pulled her towards the dance floor the rest of the night being special as the old crew and new crew shared in the beautiful moment as they celebrated the nuptials between their two youngest sailors.

**Thanks for sticking till the very end everyone! So just a little note: MJ is short for Micheal Junior and Lilly Rose is just a random name I picked their obviously the twins and Dutchy, Mike and Kate all do the whol co-parenting thing. Hope you enjoy! Much love Xx **


End file.
